The Scott Sister
by njeha
Summary: Valerie Scott takes Tree Hill by the storm. This is the story of the Scott sister that was hidden from Dan and from Tree Hill due to Karen's paranoia. Valerie makes a name of herself and decides that she had enough from all the secrecy. Once she turns 16, she feels her twin brother would be needing her and so she ditches her life in sunny California. Valerie causes pandemonium.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Valerie Lucretia Scott; that was her name.

Valerie had a difficult and highly complicated life ever since she was born. You see, her father, that is to say, her biological father, doesn't know that she even exists; only her twin brother.

Okay, I can tell that you are all confused. To put it bluntly; Valerie's mother Karen Roe and her father Dan Scott were high school sweethearts, and they were already planning the day they would get married during their prom, where they were voted Prom King and Prom Queen.

Dan Scott was the star and captain of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, in the quaint town they lived in; Tree Hill. Karen Roe, was the captain of the cheerleading squad; and so, everyone said that they were a match made in heaven.

However, not all good stories have a happy ending; Karen Roe ended up pregnant, and when she told Dan, he bolted. You see, Dan may look like the bad guy here, but he had his dreams set on going to Duke to play basketball and then get enlisted by the NBA.

Dan Scott couldn't drop out from college and all his dreams … dreams that his father Royal Scott had as well. Dan didn't want to give up his dream of playing in the NBA to become a father at the age of eighteen, trying hard to earn money for his children, and so, he left Karen, dumping her and running off to college.

Now listen carefully, because this is where things get complicated.

Dan Scott met a girl in college called Deborah Lee and he became quite besotted with her; they began dating a few weeks into the beginning of college, and bless Dan Scott and his hyper sperm … yup, you guessed it, three months into dating, Deborah Lee became pregnant with Dan's child.

Dan was facing a problem, his high school sweetheart was pregnant in Tree Hill with his child and his college girlfriend was pregnant with his child. However, the difference was that Deb's parents were extremely wealthy, and they made a deal with Dan and Deb.

The deal was, if Dan didn't leave her to raise their child alone, and if he married her and took responsibility, then they would loan him some money for a start-up company, that way he would have enough money to build a life for Deb and their child.

Dan being the young and frightened teenager that he was, agreed with the Lee's deal, and him and Deb began planning their wedding.

Dan Scott had an older brother, Keith Scott, and there couldn't be any brothers so unlike than those two. Just as Dan was the reckless, sportive, hotheaded and plain old asshole; Keith was kind, gentle, modest and trustworthy.

Keith would keep Dan up-to-date with Karen's pregnancy, and when she went into labor, Dan drove all night so that he could reach Tree Hill in time to see his child get born. Upon his arrival, Dan watched hidden behind the door of the delivery room, watching from outside as his older brother Keith stayed with his high school sweetheart through the whole birth, watching in jealousy and sadness.

Dan watched as the identical looks of joy spread over Keith and Karen's faces as the doctor delivered his child, holding him safely and yelling out cheerfully that it was a boy. That was the moment where Dan bolted, went into his car and turned around, promising himself that he would build an excellent future for Deb and his son; he would put Keith, Karen and his other son to the back of his head and move on with his life, just like they did.

Unfortunately for Dan Scott, he missed one important detail when he left right after the birth of his son. He missed an important detail, that had he known, things would have probably ended up much more different; Dan Scott missed the fact that Karen was still pregnant,; for the minute Dan reached his car, the doctor delivered another child and yelled exuberantly that it was a girl.

And so, Keith and Karen lived in Tree Hill happily with the twins, Lucas Eugene Scott and Valerie Lucretia Scott. Karen saved enough money to open up a café in Tree Hill, calling it Karen's Café, and it became quite popular to the folks.

Karen didn't per say hide her children from the mass of Tree Hill, but she treaded with caution as she didn't want everyone to speak badly about her son and daughter.

Things took a different turn when Lucas and Valerie turned four; Dan Scott, his wife Deb Scott and their son, Nathan Scott were moving back into Tree Hill and Dan was opening up a company to sell cars called Dan Scott Motors. In fact, Dan Scott got really rich from the deal he made with Mr. Lee, that he not only managed to have a company of car built from scratch, but he also bought an expensive house with a luxurious outdoor pool and basketball court, and a Beach House.

Karen Roe had a feeling that if Dan knew he had a daughter that he would most probably fight tooth and nail to get custody of her. Valerie was a gorgeous and extremely cute baby girl, and Dan already has a son; it may sound cruel coming from Karen, but she knew that Dan wouldn't care much about Lucas in retrospect to Valerie since he already had Nathan; and so, Karen Roe hatched a plan with Keith Scott.

They decided that they would send Valerie to live in California with her parents. You see, the difference between Deborah Lee and Karen Roe, was that Karen's parents didn't approve of her getting knocked up in high school.

Mr. and Mrs. Roe were in fact rich, and probably richer than the Lees; however, they didn't approve of their daughter's situation, and so they moved to California, leaving Karen to deal with her pregnancy, deal with her mistake by her own until she learned responsibility.

Karen spoke to her parents that very day she found out the Scott family where moving in to Tree Hill, and they instantly agreed. Her father had a deep hatred and carried a great grudge over Dan Scott and what he did to his only daughter, and he didn't want him getting his hands on his beloved granddaughter. So he proposed that Valerie live with them and to hide her existence from the people of Tree Hill.

The plan worked because Karen was so paranoid about exposing her children to everyone, and only Keith, her doctor and the nurse knew about Valerie's existence. And so, one month later, the day before the Scotts were to arrive, Gavin Roe came himself to Tree Hill and took his granddaughter with him to his private jet to California.

Now, Valerie Scott loved her grandparents and was constantly doted by them. She loved the mansion and all the maids, butlers and chefs working there; she made a ton of friends and became very popular. Her mother, brother and uncle would visit nearly every Christmas and one month during the summer.

The only thing Valerie hated about her life was that she had to live so far away from her twin brother Lucas, who she loved the most in the world, especially with their twin connection. They were both very protective with each other, and constantly looked out for one another.

Every time Lucas would visit her, they would spend most of their time on the basketball court; yes, surprise, surprise, even though Valerie was a girl, she was an exceptional basketball player. In fact, the only Scott that seemed to have skipped the gene of being a talented basketball player was Keith Scott.

When Valerie turned twelve, Gavin and Rose Roe were very honest with her, and they told her all about Dan Scott and the reason why they moved her to California at the age of four, despite Karen's protests not to inform her of anything.

Valerie loved her mother, she really did, but unlike Lucas, she didn't have a great relationship with her, and even though she knew that she separated her from her twin and her home-town for her own good, she hated her mother for not being honest with her. Gavin and Rose Roe had to go behind Karen's back, and only then did they inform Lucas the real reason why they were separated.

Valerie was a very independent, energetic and bubbly girl, and ever since she found out the real reason why she was taken to California, a part of her felt the need to make something out of herself, and so she began looking into agencies.

Valerie enjoyed basketball, swimming, dancing, gymnastics, playing the violin, guitar and piano, acting, singing and modeling. Her grandparents made her learn French, Spanish and a language of her choice, so she chose Greek.

Gavin and Rose Roe were very proud of their granddaughter for wanting to earn her own money and for having high dreams, and for wanting to make a name out of herself, and so they gave her their blessings to go sign into an agency – behind Karen's back.

Valerie had golden blonde hair that she had inherited from Rose Roe; her brother Lucas was more of a mixture of Karen's brown and Rose's golden – and so his hair was a dirty blonde. Valerie also inherited Rose Roe's cerulean blue eyes – their eyes were the only thing that Lucas and Valerie as twins shared in common.

Valerie was tall, with a curvy and athletic body due to basketball, swimming, dancing and gymnastics. She had prominent cheekbones, a straight-sloped nose and a golden-bronze skin color due to the Californian sun – Valerie would make sure to tan under the sun at least once a week, and the color became permanent fixture on her.

Due to Valerie's incredibly good looks, by the age of thirteen she looked at least fifteen and she got a lot of modeling offers.

Gavin and Rose Roe decided to send her off to boarding school at the age of fourteen since she was an independent girl and was making a lot of money and a name for herself; they enrolled her into Stevenson School – Pebble Beach Campus where Valerie made a lot of friends.

By the time Valerie Scott turned sixteen, she was a millionaire, but her known name was only Valerie; she made sure every contract she signed eliminated her last name from the paparazzi and her grandparents took the hit for her when Karen found out.

However, this is where the story of Valerie Scott begins; after having turned sixteen she decided that she was already a very rich, successful and strong individual and that she could deal with Dan Scott and so, she wanted to go home to her brother. Due to their twin connection, she knew that Lucas would need her more than ever.

She told her grandparents and they gave her their blessing; they made her a bank account and transferred money for her to enroll in Tree Hill High as a gift, knowing that Karen would make a problem with Valerie going back and wanting to go to school there; but they agreed with their granddaughter, it was time to stop hiding and to be herself.

They knew that Valerie could handle Dan Scott and everything Tree Hill would throw at her, and so Valerie Scott took Gavin Roe's private jet to Tree Hill, promising that she would return for the summer as she had promised to visit all her friends in California as well.

Valerie Scott would never forget everything that her grandparents did for her, and she wasn't about to ditch them and never visit again. Her modeling agency would still contact her for any photo shoots and her friends would stay in contact.

Valerie Scott landed in Tree Hill with a confident smile on her face, and she couldn't wait to take Tree Hill by the storm and see all the pandemonium that her arrival would cause.

This is the story of The Scott Sister, and it begins here.

 **A/N:** **This is the first chapter … what do you think?**

 **I'm currently already writing out the second chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Upon landing in Tree Hill, Valerie was met with an astonishing sight. Parked right in front of her was a silver Alfa Romeo – 4C Spider.

Her dream car was just parked casually in front of her face as though it was taunting her. Valerie looked sadly at the car, but just as she was going to call a cab, the man responsible for delivering the car asked if she was Valerie Lucretia Scott, asked for I.D, and then handed over the keys, telling her it was from a Mr. Gavin Roe sent from California.

Flabbergasted, Valerie stared at the keys in her hand, to the car, and she wondered _how_ exactly she missed the Californian car plates.

Taking out her phone, Valerie dialed the house number of Roe Manor, California.

" _Hello_?" answered Gavin Roe.

" _Grandpa, I reached Tree Hill. Look Gramps, you didn't have to buy me a car, I have my own money._ "

" _I know you do Val, I wanted to do this for you. When your mother asked us to raise you we signed a contract that explicitly states that me and your grandmother are your guardians until at least college,_ " explained Gavin Roe.

" _I never knew that_."

Gavin Roe sighed on the other end, " _We didn't want you to think your mother didn't want you, but it was a precaution against Dan Scott; now listen, in your new car there is the house keys for Roe House in Tree Hill … I know my daughter, she's going to tell you to get back to the private jet and go to California_."

" _Yeah, I thought she might, I was planning on staying at a motel-_ "

" _No granddaughter of mine is staying at a motel Valerie Scott!_ " interrupted Gavin Roe. " _IF Karen does tell you to come back, I want you to go to Roe House and live there, on the counter you'll see the Guardian and Ward contract, I want you to mail it immediately to our address in California and I'll send it to our lawyers._ "

" _So that mom doesn't try to control my life in Tree Hill! Gramps, you're a genius,_ " squealed Valerie as she went into her brand new car.

Gavin Roe chuckled in the other end, " _Well, one doesn't become rich and successful without planning ahead._ "

" _You know, I'm actually surprised you're doing all this against mom's wishes._ "

" _I love your mother Val, but I never agreed with her having this lie go on for this long. You're sixteen years old, and you've been away from your twin brother for twelve years. She doesn't have a right to hide your existence from the world. Now your grandmother and I promised to protect you, so if you have any problems you call me at once, do you hear me?_ "

" _Yes, Gramps I promise. Bye!_ "

" _Take care_."

Dumping her phone onto the passenger seat, Valerie started the engine and began driving, trying to familiarize herself with the roads. She decided to check the River Court first; Luke would always ramble on and on about how he spent most of his time outside of the house in the River Court with his friends, or in Keith Scott's Body Shop.

When Valerie finally arrived at the River Court she found it to be crowded with a lot of people, so she parked her car in a corner where no one would see it and edged her way over, making sure she stayed hidden – she didn't want anyone seeing her just yet.

Valerie gasped when she noticed her brother arrive in a Comet car with a girl with curly blonde hair driving. When he got out of the car he was full of mud and gunk; her eyes narrowed in anger, she knew that someone did something to her twin.

After eavesdropping from the others crowded around her, she found out that her brother and half-brother Nathan where playing a game of basketball since Nathan didn't like the fact that Luke got accepted into the Raven's basketball team.

Valerie rolled her eyes, if Nathan thought he could mess with her brother, then he has got another thing coming, because now that she was in Tree Hill, she was going to look after her twin.

Valerie watched the two of them play it out, and had to muffle her cheers when Luke won the game; she watched as Nathan snapped at the blonde that drove Luke to the court, getting into her car and they drove off somewhere.

Huh, Blondie must be his girlfriend, and by the look on Lucas' face, he was _totally_ crushing on her. Smirking, Valerie went into her car and waited for Lucas to get in her line of sight.

Five minutes later, she recognized him trudging home with his 'Keith Scott's Body Shop' hoodie on, covering his face.

Honking the car horn and scaring the living daylights out of him, she turned off the car lights so he could see the driver, and got out of the car.

"My, My, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she smirked.

Lucas gaped at her for a moment, unable to believe his eyes, before he gasped out, "Valerie? Val, is that you?"

"Who else would it be brother?"

"Oh my god! Val! I missed you so much!" Lucas ran over and engulfed her in a huge bear hug, not caring that he was full of mud, Valerie hugged him back fervently.

"Look at you, Val you look amazing!" said Lucas as held her out of arms reach, his eyes then flittered over to her brand new car, and his mouth gaped comically, "Gramps got you the car didn't he?"

"Yup," Valerie nodded excitedly, popping the 'p'.

"And you _do_ know that mom is going to kill you right?" said Lucas in slight amusement.

Rolling her eyes, Valerie motioned for her brother to get in the car, "It's not up to her anymore how I live my life. Gramps and Grams gave me their blessing to be here with you. Besides," she looked sideways at her brother while she drove the car to the house, "I had a feeling that you might need me this year."

"You had a feeling …?" said Lucas skeptically, his face doing the whole broody thing he was well-known for.

"Yesss," sang Valerie, teasing him back, "Call it a twin thing Luke."

"Mom is going to make you go back to California Val," said Lucas sadly, his face morphed into a worried look. He loved his mom so much, and he was very close with her, but he hated the fact that she would never let him be closer to his twin sister; he always felt lost and empty without her.

"Don't worry about it bro, I gotta plan," she winked, parking the car, she grunted, "Well, we're here. Let the games begin."

Chuckling, Lucas got out of the car, and took out his house keys, opening the door and letting Valerie in, he shouted out, "Ma! We got a visitor."

"Who is it…?" Karen Roe trailed off as she noticed her daughter standing next to her son. "What are you doing in Tree Hill Valerie?"

"I'm moving back mom," replied Valerie nonchalantly.

"No, you are most definitely _not!_ What is wrong with you?! Dan is here! You know that! It isn't safe for you!" Karen began yelling. Lucas groaned and sat down at the kitchen table, watching the argument occur with sad cerulean eyes.

"Not safe! What the hell mother! You're being crazy! You're so paranoid it's not even funny anymore!" Valerie growled.

"I already have to deal with the fact that my son is on the basketball team _with_ Nathan and in close range with Dan, I cannot deal with you being near him as well," cried out Karen in exasperation.

"I'm _sixteen_! You already kicked me out of my home, away from my _twin brother_ for twelve years! Well it ends here. I have a job mother, I'm a millionaire, I'm strong, and I can deal with Dan when the time comes."

"Modeling is _not_ a career!"

"Huh, who knew … I wonder what I have been doing since I was thirteen then," said Valerie in a voice filled with sarcasm.

"Don't be smart with me young lady!" shouted Karen.

"Grandpa and Grandma were so proud of me when I got my first shoot at thirteen while you scorned me! They also gave me their blessing to come back to Tree Hill while you try to kick me out. I'm going to ask you once; will you give me your blessing to stay here with my brother, mother?" asked Valerie, already knowing that her mom would say no, but it still hurt.

" _NO!_ " yelled out Karen angrily.

"Fine! Then I'm leaving, I won't forget this mother," Valerie said, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Lucas-"Karen began, turning around to face her son, but he stood up and glared at her angrily.

"No, mom. Just no! I'm going to check on Val," he snapped, closing the door as his mother cried out his name again. Lucas stopped to see Valerie leaning against her car with a smug smile on her face.

"God you're so obvious, I _knew_ you'd follow me out."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't cool what mom did … her behavior. It's just Dan, he makes her crazy," Lucas shrugged, looking for an excuse to defend their mom, but Valerie was beyond caring anymore about Karen, in her opinion, she was a complete hypocrite when it came to Dan Scott.

"Ah, whatever. I told you I had a plan, I knew she would kick me out. But enough about mom, tell me about Blondie and why in god's name are you covered in muck," said Valerie in disgust as she wrinkled her nose.

Laughing, Lucas said, "It's a … it's a long story."

"I have time bro," Valerie smiled as she made herself comfortable.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

The next day, Valerie decided to scope out Tree Hill High before she enrolled; besides she was hoping to run into her half-brother and mess with him as a revenge for what he did to Luke the other night.

Valerie had already sent out the Guardian and Ward Contract papers to her grandfather last night and she knew it would take until tomorrow for everything to get sorted out legally.

What surprised Valerie however, was the fact that her favorite maid, Lola and chef, Ralph were living in the house with her. Upon arriving last night and seeing them there, she squealed happily as they told her that her grandfather wanted them there to care for the house and her needs, and to look out for her. Lola and Ralph knew Valerie ever since she was four years old when she first moved into California so she was extremely glad to see them again.

Leaving Roe House, Valerie went into her car and made her way to Tree Hill High; besides she also had a meeting with the Principle for enrollment and payment.

Once she parked the car in the parking lot of the school, she noticed that many eyes were on her and her car specifically. Placing her sunglasses atop her golden hair, she walked confidently, ignoring the stares that seemed to be glued on to her person and walked in the direction of the gym, knowing for sure that Nathan Scott would be there.

Hearing the sound of a ball bouncing from the gym, Valerie walked in, observing the cheerleaders working out their routine by the corner and Nathan Scott, the guy she was looking for, playing ball with a shorter guy with shaggy brown hair and eyes.

"You're Valerie!" the guy squeaked, making everyone's eyes snap over to her form. The guy began checking her out with a sly look on his face, pausing at her cleavage that was popping out from her white tube top and her perfectly-shaped ass that looked too tight in her skinny jeans.

Looking at the guy with disinterest on her face she said, "I am, and you are?"

"Tim! Tim Smith," he squeaked yet again, and Valerie could see that Nathan was trying to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Pleasure," she said dryly, taking a few steps closer, "So, you're the guy that has been telling everyone that we're hooking up?"

"Uh, well … um, not exactly, uh," stuttered Tim.

"Good, cuz believe me, my boyfriend would be _reallyyy_ angry," Valerie smirked, "Don't let me hear you spread around fake rumors, okay?" she snapped, her cerulean eyes glaring at him warningly.

"Yup, yeah of-of course," Tim stuttered, running out of the court with his tail tucked between his legs.

Valerie couldn't help it anymore and burst out into fits of giggles.

"He's been talking nonstop about you for like two years straight, how did you know?" asked Nathan, a smirk on his handsome face.

Looking at her half-brother, Valerie could tell that he wasn't a bad person per say, he was just misguided, and slightly arrogant.

"I hear things," she shrugged, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see that Blondie was glaring at her for talking to her boyfriend and a pretty brunette was torn between amusement, awe and loyalty to the Blondie; Valerie was always good at reading people, it was a gift.

"Hear things? From California?" asked Nathan suspiciously.

"Stalker much? How did you know I live in Cali?"

"Please," Nathan rolled his eyes, "Not much is said about you, other than all the photo shoots and the few interviews, the only thing commonly known about your personal life is that you live in California … besides, you're tanned enough," he smirked.

"Huh, didn't think of that. So," Valerie crossed her arms against her chest, "Heard you lost a match last night," when Nathan's head snapped at her, his face a cross between surprise and a glare, she shrugged, "I told you, I hear things. I know a few people here."

Gritting his teeth, Nathan ground out angrily, "Well, that punk just got lucky! I was going easy on him."

Valerie bristled inwardly, but she didn't let anything show; she took many acting courses and was an aspiring actress.

Smirking, Valerie said, "Punk, huh? Well, it was nice talking to you …" she wasn't about to ruin her gig now.

"Nathan, Nathan Scott," said Nathan in a pleasant tone.

"Well, Nathan, I'll be seeing you," Valerie winked at him, trying not to laugh at the 'caught in the headlight' look he gave her, shocked that a top rated model was winking at him, no matter how popular he was in Tree Hill.

Just as Valerie was about to leave the gym, she remembered the small bit of routine she saw before coming over to talk to Nathan and Tim; raising her voice over to the pretty brunette who she recognized as the captain of the cheerleading squad, she said, "By the way. You should do right, left, clap, diagonal, clap and then starfish. It would make the routine better."

The brunette looked surprised, and after thinking over what Valerie said she gave her a diminutive nod, looking unsure at the advice.

Waving a hand in the air in farewell, Valerie left the gym, feeling a confused stare from the brunette, a jealous and angry glare from Blondie and a still surprised look from Nathan boring into her back.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

Valerie finished with her meeting with Principal Turner about enrolling herself into Tree Hill High; he asked the regular questions, and was shocked that Luke had a twin sister, but she told him that her mother wanted her to live with her grandparents in California, and that they were her guardians.

Principle Turner called her Grandpa Gavin to make sure that she wasn't lying and that he agreed with having her enrolled, and that was that.

She actually liked Principle Turner, Valerie found him to be a cool guy, and he promised that he wouldn't spread the word about her yet, since she wasn't done having her fun with the two Scotts. She didn't want them knowing who she actually was yet.

Valerie stopped by the mini-market next to Dan Scott Motors to get some chewing gum, and as she was leaving, she noticed Dan Scott himself standing by her car and examining it in awe.

She noticed he was her father due to the giant picture of his face next to his sign. Upon nearing him, Valerie put her acting classes to good use, she was not about to let the fact that this was the first time seeing her father to intimidate her.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" asked Valerie politely.

Bewildered, Dan stared at Valerie in shock. "Is this your car?"

"Why yes it is. Had it transported with me from Cali," Valerie smiled, knowing that Dan was itching to have her become a regular customer of his; hah, fat chance of that happening.

"Yes, I noticed it from your plate license. You have good taste…"

"Valerie," said Valerie briskly, shaking his offered hand. Up close, she could see that she had a few similarities from him, like her cheekbones and nose.

"Dan Scott," he smiled pleasantly, taking his hand back.

"I noticed from your sign," Valerie laughed, causing Dan to chuckle slightly.

"Yes, well … if you need a new car or a friend is interested or anything, feel free to come over to Dan Scott Motors anytime," said Dan in his best business voice, truth is, the girl made him slightly nervous, she was very intimidating for a teenager.

"I'll see that I do, it was a pleasure meeting you," Valerie smiled, getting into her car and watching Dan Scott enter his store with a scrutinizing look before driving away.

Entering to go into his office, Dan noticed one of his workers, Paul staring at Valerie with star-struck eyes and a gaping jaw.

"Paul don't you have work to do?" Dan snapped, torn between annoyance and amusement. Yes, Valerie was a pretty girl, but he was married with … _a son_ and she was a teenager, he would never cross that line.

"Mr. Scott," Paul jumped startled, before running towards him and blurting out, "How was it? How did her hands feel like when she shook your hand?"

"You know Valerie?" asked a bewildered Dan.

"You mean you don't know?" Paul squeaked in disbelief. "Nearly everyone knows about her, she's a famous model, one of the top ranked ones."

"What?" gasped Dan. "But she doesn't look older than seventeen…"

"She's sixteen actually, just turned sixteen," Paul corrected looking a tad bit insulted, "And she started modeling at the age of thirteen – wait here a sec, I'll show you the magazine that just came out."

Dan watched as Paul ran over to his desk and took out a Vogue magazine from his drawer. He handed it over to Dan and said, "That's the latest photo shoot she had last week, it just came out yesterday."

Dan opened the magazine before flipping over to the correct page, gaping at the pictures of the young lady he had just met in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. Handing it back to Paul, he gruffly said, "Get back to work! I don't want to see you daydreaming anymore," before locking himself in the office trying to burn the images of the teenager he had just met out of his mind – something about her made him very nervous.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

That night, Valerie left Roe House and made her way back to Tree Hill High to watch Lucas' first match as a Raven. She was so excited for her twin, and she couldn't wait to see the looks on Dan and Nathan's face when they see her cheering for Lucas.

As she was entering the gym, she ran into Blondie and the pretty brunette, giving them an offhanded smile, she went to walk past them until Blondie spoke up in a spiteful tone.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Turning around slowly, Valerie stared at Blondie unimpressed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I said stay away from Nathan!" Blondie snapped. The pretty brunette merely stayed by her side, not saying a word – probably there for moral support; Valerie inwardly scoffed.

"And _what_ makes you think that I want him?" asked Valerie snidely, raising one delicately plucked eyebrow.

"I saw you, we- _we_ saw you in the gym this morning!" snapped Blondie, hazel eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yeah, _talking!_ If you can't trust your own boyfriend when he is just talking with a girl honey, then you guys have relationship problems," said Valerie in a matter-of-fact tone; she noticed that the pretty brunette seemed to agree slightly, but kept her mouth shut.

" _Who the hell do you think you are?!_ I don't _care_ if your some famous model, you can't just come in here and try to steal my boyfriend and then tell me to _my face_ that we should break up," yelled Blondie.

Alright, Valerie had enough playing around, god knows what her brother saw in her.

"Listen up Blondie," said Valerie, ignoring the slight bristling Blondie made when she called her that, "I never said you should break up, I merely said that if you can't trust him then you have deep problems. Secondly, I have a boyfriend, and if you were listening when I spoke with that Tim guy, then you would know, and thirdly I don't want Nathan, in fact, if he were the only guy left in the world I _still_ wouldn't want him."

Ughh, so _not_ into incest, thank you very much.

Blondie looked surprised at Valerie's outburst; Valerie didn't think they would be good friends, first impressions meant a lot to her, and Blondie didn't give her a good one.

"Then why are you here?" asked the pretty brunette.

" _That_ , is none of your business. I'd say it was a pleasure talking to you girls, but really it wasn't," said Valerie sarcastically as she turned her back on them and headed off to the gym, leaving behind two flabbergasted cheerleaders.

Valerie walks into the gym in time to see Lucas and Nathan walk out almost side by side from the back. The players were staring to warm up and Valerie recognized Dan Scott walk onto the bleachers to sit behind Keith –oh my god, Uncle Keith; unlike Karen, Keith doted on Valerie whenever they saw each other and it had been three years since she last saw him.

Valerie smirked to herself as she walked over to Keith just in time to hear Dan say, "Keith! Hey. Finally came to see your nephew play, huh, big brother?"

"Well I hope not," said Valerie making her presence known; Dan looked at her slightly surprised and Keith's eyes widened in shock, that was proof that her mother thought she listened to her and left to Cali as she didn't inform uncle Keith that she was in Tree Hill.

"Valerie?" gasped Keith, standing up from his seat and staring at Valerie with the shocked look still etched on his face.

"Yup, it's me, no, you're not seeing a ghost … you gonna give me a hug?" asked Valerie teasingly, opening her arms wide.

"Val! I missed you so much!" Keith grabbed Valerie into a huge hug and spun her around slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, to see Luke play, duh…" said Valerie in an obvious tone.

Keith gave Valerie an 'I'm not joking' look, "I _meant_ from California, and you know that so stop acting cute."

Before Valerie could say anything, Dan interrupted from behind them, having had enough of being confused, "Keith how do you know Valerie?"

"How do _you_ know Valerie?" demanded Keith, going all-protective uncle mode; it seemed he had forgotten that Dan was behind him, distracted with the arrival of Valerie.

"Oh," chirped Valerie innocently, "I ran into Mr. Scott by Dan Scott Motors."

"We're going to have a talk about this later young lady," muttered Keith, but Valerie's attention was on the girl besides him who wouldn't stop with her incessant staring.

"You're that model, Valerie," she squeaked.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, I completely forgot, Valerie this is Luke's best friend, Haley," said Keith quickly.

"Well any friend of Lucas is a friend of mine, nice to meet you Haley," smiled Valerie.

"How do you know Lucas?" asked Dan pleasantly, though there was a slight undertone to it that sounded more like a demand.

Keith gave Valerie a warning look, but Valerie merely winked at him and said in a casual voice, "Oh, me and Luke go way back. Way, way, _way_ back," inwardly laughing at the inside joke and by the look on Keith's face so was he. But Dan didn't look appeased at the vague answer.

Valerie cheered wildly from the bleachers when Lucas shoots a basket, and at that moment, Dan yelled out, "Son!" making Lucas look over.

Glaring at Dan, she knew he did it on purpose.

Nathan and another guy battle for control of the ball during the toss off. The ball goes flying.

"Come on Nathan," muttered Dan.

Lucas goes to catch the ball and narrowly missed hitting Blondie with it. Valerie rolled her eyes as they traded innuendoes. Lucas runs back to the game, leaving Blondie surprised, and from the corner of her eyes, Valerie noticed Dan was staring intently at her brother.

"Let's see some game," cheered Keith from besides her.

"You're such a dork," sniggered Valerie.

"You never seemed to mind when I used to cheer for your games Val," Keith teased her and Valerie stuck her tongue out at him; from behind them, Dan was watching the whole display in confusion.

An opponent had the ball and Lucas was unable to stop the opposing team from scoring a basket.

"Hey which side are you on!" Valerie heard Nathan yell at Luke.

Valerie groaned as Lucas went to shoot the ball and missed again; Keith and Haley winced as he tried and missed yet again, and Valerie saw from the corner of her eyes a grin spreading out on Dan's face and she wanted nothing more than to punch it from his face.

After Lucas missed the third time, Nathan grabbed the ball and shoots it in; Dan began clapping and cheering for Nathan.

Time out starts and Valerie buried her head in her hands, "Luke isn't having a good game, I know him, he's nervous."

"I know Val, hopefully next game he won't be nervous anymore," said Keith soothingly.

Valerie looked into the pitch to see Nathan and Blondie making out. Yuck! As they separate, Blondie shoots her a smug smirk; _is she for real? Ugh, incest much!_

Finally the game was over, Valerie didn't think she could have taken any more of it, going down to the gym, she noticed Dan clap Nathan proudly on the back and as she was nearing them, they both turned to stare at her. But Valerie's whole attention was on the brooding boy behind them.

"LUKE!" she shouted out, and Lucas snapped his head upwards.

Upon seeing his twin sister there, he beamed all traces of sadness gone from his face and he shouted back sounding incredulous, " _VAL!_ Oh my god, you came!"

Valerie ran over to him, ignoring the shocked looks coming from Dan, Nathan, Blondie and the pretty brunette and jumped into his arms, squealing and giggling as he began spinning her around.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss your first game for the world," at the reminder of the game, Lucas became sad again, "Hey, listen it was just nerves! It's your first game! We played loads of times together and you were awesome, besides you played amazingly last night."

"How would you know," Lucas mumbled.

"Uh, I was there, you dork," Valerie beamed making Lucas smile as Keith and Haley came over; Keith looked happy at the sight of the siblings together again, and Haley looked slightly confused.

"Uh, Luke who is she? You've never mentioned a Valerie to me before," said Haley.

"Uh, well, this is, um, Val?" asked Lucas desperately, he was tired of all the charades and pretending she didn't exist and to be honest so did she.

"Don't! Val, Luke, don't do it," said Keith, shaking his head. At that moment, Dan, Nathan, Blondie and the pretty brunette edged closer to them.

"Are you telling me that _you're_ dating a famous model? Yeah right," scoffed Nathan rudely, but if he was looking to insult Luke, he was sadly mistaken because at that moment both siblings yelled out, "EWWW!"

"Yeah that's nasty, don't talk like that," said Valerie, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Valerie Lucretia! Don't you dare say anything!" pleaded Keith.

"What is going on here, Keith?" snapped Dan.

Valerie looked at Keith with saddened eyes, "I'm tired of pretending. Damnit! It's been _twelve years_ , I'm done and mother can go to hell for all I care! You know she kicked me out of the house last night because I came back home! Told me to take the private jet back to Cali."

"She didn't tell me anything Val, I promise, if I knew-"Keith began, a look of horror on his face.

"What would you have done? You _always_ listen to her! You haven't even visited me in three years!" said Valerie, crossing her arms tightly and leaning into Lucas' arms.

Blondie scoffed at that and Valerie rolled her eyes, _whore_.

"What are you talking about? Keith, how do you know her," snapped Dan, not like being confused.

Lucas and Valerie didn't say anything; they stared at Keith and waited, and after examining the twin's faces, he knew that they were right, they couldn't keep them apart any longer or this secret, and so Keith nodded.

"Ahhhh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Uncle Keith," squealed Valerie, jumping into Keith's arms and giving him a hug.

"Uncle Keith?" uttered Dan and Nathan in shocked unison.

"Whoops, I forgot you two were still here," said Valerie sheepishly placing a manicured hand over her mouth.

Lucas snorted and said, "No you didn't!"

"Hush you," Valerie smirked. Looking at the two Scotts and the two cheerleaders, Valerie inwardly smirked, she couldn't wait for the fireworks, and she said, "My real name is Valerie Lucretia Scott, and this _punk_ ," said Valerie, pointing at Luke and glaring at Nathan, "Is my twin brother."

There was silence in the gym as Dan, Nathan, Haley, Blondie and the pretty brunette stared at them in shock and disbelief, trying to process what Valerie just said.

"What? No! What?" stuttered Nathan, his eyes widening as he stared at Valerie, Lucas and then Dan.

"What are you playing at?!" demanded Dan, "This isn't funny, I never had a daughter, hell, I never had twins."

"Wait," the pretty brunette spoke up, "You both have the same eye color."

"Umm, twins here duh," said Valerie perkily.

"Dan, Lucas is one minute older than Valerie, they are twins," said Keith solemnly.

Dan couldn't believe it. _No!_ When he went to visit Karen when Luke was born, he left immediately after the doctor announced it was a boy, he didn't know they were twins so he left immediately afterwards.

"So, sorry Blondie, but I'm _not_ interested in Nathan, I'm not into incest," snapped Valerie.

" _What?_ " Nathan gaped.

Blondie looked so contrite and guilty, "I'm so, so sorr-"

"Save it," Valerie interrupted her, "I don't want to hear anything out of you, you already gave me a horrible first impression, let's not push it."

"Um, we should go to Karen's and discuss this," said Keith to Lucas and Valerie.

Lucas nodded and went to leave with Keith and Haley, but at that moment Valerie's phone began ringing and she squealed excitedly.

"You guys go ahead. I'd rather _not_ see mother anyways," answering her phone, she said, "Hey, baby! I miss you…"leaving the gym and leaving behind four flabbergasted people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Nathan and Peyton sat inside Nathan's car.**

Now usually this would be the time for their after-game make out session where Peyton congratulates Nathan on winning the game.

And, if the situation was different, Nathan would probably laugh his head off, filled with glee at Lucas' failure at the game that night.

However, they got the shock of their lives after the game; Valerie Lucretia Scott.

Nathan was furious for not knowing. He wished that he could blame his dad, but the problem was – _he_ didn't know either. Peyton was embarrassed and ashamed at her actions before the game. She actually insinuated that Valerie was trying to hook up with Nathan, and Peyton was _never_ bitchy to anyone, she usually left that for Brooke.

Peyton was just jealous that a gorgeous model was in the gym talking to Nathan when they had just fought the other day after his one on one game in the river-court, and she was feeling insecure.

"What exactly did Valerie mean when she told you she wasn't interested in me?" Nathan's voice snapped Peyton from her reverie.

"Um, well, you see- the thing is…" stuttered Peyton.

"You spoke to her didn't you? Told her to stay away from me?" asked Nathan, but Peyton could see from the look on his face that he already knew, he just wanted her to be honest.

"Yes," whispered Peyton, looking anywhere but at her boyfriend that sat next to her with an incredulous look on his face.

"God, Peyton! She's my _half-sister_!" ground out Nathan.

Turning in the passenger seat to face Nathan, she yelled, "Yeah, but you didn't _know_ that when you first met her, _did you?_ Come on I was honest with you, now you be honest with _me!_ "

"The problem is, you don't trust me," stated Nathan.

"No, I don't! How do you expect me to when every time I see you, you're flirting with a cheerleader … or, or, or in the parties, you drink belly shots from them," snapped Peyton her voice getting louder and louder with every word, "Honestly, I saw a hot girl, a really hot girl that's a _model_ , _a famous model_ , and she was talking to you, smiling at you … what do you expect me to think? How do you expect me to _feel_?"

"We've always been like that Peyton. We're _sixteen_! So I flirt with a girl, _so what_? _You're_ my girlfriend, not them," said Nathan.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!? How would you feel if I went and flirted with all the guys on the basketball team?" snapped Peyton.

Nathan shrugged. Peyton stared at him in disbelief, "You know you are _unbelievable_!"

And with one last glare at Nathan, she got out of the car.

"Oh, Peyton, come on, I was joking, kind of…" said Nathan.

Peyton continued walking away, and Nathan rolled down the car window, shouting after her, "Are you getting in the car? … Please?"

Peyton continued walking away.

"Fine!" snapped Nathan. He threw her pompoms out the window, and as an afterthought he yelled out, "Take your lame music too! And have a nice walk home!"

He drove away, leaving Peyton to yell out into the night after him with rage in her voice, "Damnit Nathan! Those CD's were hard to find! It's an import!"

###THE SISTER SCOTT###

 **Karen's Café.**

Karen was closing up the café when Keith walked in.

"Is Lucas okay?" asked Karen worriedly, wiping her hands with a dishcloth.

"I don't know, last I left him he was good, but you should have been there," said Keith.

"Well you shouldn't have gone to Whitey!" snapped Karen.

"That's the least of your worries. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Keith abruptly.

"What do you mean?" asked Karen, confused.

"About Valerie. _Why_ didn't you tell me she came by yesterday from California?" snapped Keith.

"Ugh, Lucas told you," Karen stated with a grimace and an apologetic look.

"No, sad to say it wasn't him. _She_ told me."

" _What?!_ " gasped Karen.

"Imagine my surprise," Keith raised his voice, "When I see my niece after _three years_ at the game tonight!"

"She was supposed to have gone back to her grandparents when I didn't allow her to stay at the house!" roared Karen angrily.

"So it's true. When Valerie told me, I-I didn't want to believe it. I _couldn't_ believe that her own mother, the most compassionate woman I know, _kicked_ her daughter out of her home when she flew all the way from California," said a shocked Keith.

"Don't be ridiculous Keith, it wasn't exactly like that. I knew dad's private jet would still be there waiting for her," defended Karen.

"That still doesn't make it _RIGHT!_ " shouted Keith, looking at the woman he loves with wide eyes.

"Dan saw her didn't he?" said Karen, ignoring Keith's anger.

"He didn't just see her Karen, he ran into her _before_ the game. Of course, Valerie didn't tell him who she was. He just thought the famous model was in town for a visit," snapped Keith.

"Good, that's-that's good, good! Valerie should leave, _tonight_ before he begins to connect the dots. Dan isn't stupid, he's bound to find out," said Karen, muttering to herself like a crazy person, cleaning the countertop with the same dirty rag.

"That won't be needed. After the game, Dan and Nathan were curious to know how Lucas was so close with the famous iconic model; Valerie told them. They know. The lies and the secrets, they're over Karen," Keith informed her.

"No! No! _No!_ " wailed Karen, "After all I have done to keep her safe, after everything … NO!"

"What did you expect Karen? Did you really think that Luke and Val would go on like this? Keeping their relationship a secret from the world? To see each other for a month once a year? _They're twins_ ; they need to be in each other's life. It is downright cruel to hide her existence!" said Keith calmly.

"To keep her _safe!_ Why won't anyone get that?" she yelled indignantly.

"Why won't you understand that it has been going on for too long? Valerie is a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"There's still time, she can leave tomorrow and-"Karen began muttering again.

Keith shook his head and went to leave the café.

"Where are you going?" yelled Karen after his retreating back.

"Out!" yelled Keith. Stopping by the door, he turned around and said, "You should have told me," before heading back out, leaving Karen alone with her thoughts and her paranoia.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **River Court.**

Peyton walked over to the river court and saw Lucas shooting some hoops, but missing.

"I guess misery really does love company," said Peyton in a voice lacking hilarity. Lucas turned around startled.

"Well I don't know about company, but you've got misery written all over you," said a snide voice from behind Peyton, and she whirled around to see Valerie Scott pocketing her phone and walking over to Lucas.

"Oh hey, uh, Valerie didn't see you there," said Peyton nervously.

"And why would you," stated Valerie, taking the ball from Lucas and shooting it straight into the hoop – three-pointer, "You got your eyes peeled for the Scott boys, right?"

"Val-"

"No, Lucas, let me talk!" snapped Valerie, taking the ball once again, bouncing it as she kept glaring at Peyton.

"Look, I didn't know Nathan was your half-brother," Peyton tried to apologize, but Valerie wasn't having it.

"So that makes it okay? Hmm," said Valerie thoughtfully. "Let's say I was just a friendly girl – not a Scott, and I was having a friendly chitchat with your boyfriend, then that gives you a right to be a bitch?"

"Well, no, I mean ye-no," stuttered Peyton, stamping her foot slightly in indignation.

"What is it Blondie, yes, no, pick!" snapped Valerie.

"I thought you were flirting with my boyfriend; as the girlfriend I had the right to confront you," said Peyton angrily.

"Look girls-"

"Stay out of it Luke!" said Valerie, not even sparing her twin a glance, her eyes locked onto Peyton's, "I can understand that you were feeling threatened that a girl was talking to your guy – believe me, I get it. But until you get your facts straight, or you have _proof_ , then you have no right to insult and jump to your own conclusion."

"I said sorry, I didn't know-"

"No, you didn't. I try not to judge everyone from the first time, but you Blondie, you really are the icing on the cake," snorted Valerie. "And right now you better watch yourself, because you just made a formidable enemy," Valerie passed the ball over to Lucas and as she passed by Peyton she hissed, "I don't like you."

"VAL! Come on, where are you going?" Lucas yelled out after his sister as she was sliding into her car.

"Home, I'll see you tomorrow. It looks like the Scott slut wanted a ride home since her B.F probably threw her trashy ass out on the streets."

Peyton watched, completely shocked as the enigmatic Valerie Scott drove off into the night, the purring sound of her sports car all but drifting away, leaving nothing but an awkward silence between her and Lucas.

"Wow, I have never been spoken to like that before," breathed out Peyton, still in shock.

"Yeah, what happened between you two?" asked Lucas unsurely.

"You mean she didn't tell you," snapped Peyton rudely.

"Val isn't like that. She isn't one for gossiping," glared Lucas.

"I'm –ugh, god! I'm such a bitch today! Pretend I was never here," said Peyton, turning her back to walk away.

"You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in. I don't ask questions, I don't think about it, it's just the way it is," said Lucas, matter-of-factly.

"Or the way it was," Peyton turned around slightly to see Lucas better.

"So… you've clearly come to cheer me up," Lucas chuckled and Peyton smiled slightly.

"Want a ride?" asked Lucas politely.

Peyton thought about refusing, especially after what Valerie last said, but she really didn't want to walk home and so she nodded timidly.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

Nathan walked into the house, going up the stairs to his room, wanting to think of everything he found out that night, when Dan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nathan!"

Sighing wearily, Nathan walked over to see his dad was watching a rematch of tonight's game and he looked at his dad questioningly.

Pausing a part of the match, Dan said, "Look at this. What did you do there?"

"I was double teamed, so I found the open man," shrugged Nathan bewilderly.

"Wrong!" snapped Dan, "You gave up a scoring opportunity in the post."

"What?" yelped Nathan, "Dad, I was double teamed. I scored 28 points!"

"30 points would have looked better to the scouts, don't you think?... Go sleep. You look winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, and then maybe you can tell me about, um, I don't know, _your daughter_ ," Nathan sneered.

"Nathan! I didn't know she existed, and as far as I'm concerned, she still doesn't," said Dan impassively. "Just because she walked into our lives now, doesn't change a thing. She's _not_ my daughter."

Staring blankly at his dad, Nathan shook his head, walking up the stairs to his room, Dan heard him say, "If you say so."

Dan stared at the short glass of whiskey in his hand and drank it in one gulp, turning back on the television and ignoring all thoughts of Valerie Lucretia Scott from his mind.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **The next day, Tree Hill High, English Class.**

"Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less is more," the teacher paused, looking at Peyton, "Peyton. Describe Lucas using just one word."

The whole class waited with abated breath for Peyton to answer. Nathan glared at Peyton and Lucas' back. Finally Peyton said, "Choke."

The whole class laughed, and Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the hurt look on Lucas' face.

"Okay, okay, everyone be quiet please, settle down please. Thank you," the teacher said as the class became quiet again. "Lucas, care to respond and describe Peyton?"

Lucas looked at Peyton intensely and said, "Lonely."

Peyton gaped at him, and Nathan got angry as everyone said, 'Ooohh.'

Nathan raised a hand, "I can describe Nathan in one word," smirking as Lucas looked at him, he said, "Bastard!"

Everyone looked shocked, but Lucas had enough of Nathan's crap and so, he jumped him and began punching him, making Nathan punch him back and a whole fight broke out as the class began chanting, "Fight, fight, fight…"

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Whitey's office.**

"I'd stand up and every time I do, somebody kicks me in the ass for putting you on the team. Sit down!" Whitey yelled at Lucas. Lucas obediently sat down and Whitey continued ranting.

"Boy, I must be getting senile. Because I thought just maybe you were different. I stuck my neck out for you. Damnit! I trusted you."

"I shouldn't have hit him, you're right," said Lucas quietly, taking full responsibility for his actions.

"Oh come on Luke, you know very well that I would have done worse than you did," a feminine voice sounded out from the door.

Whitey and Lucas snap their heads up to see Valerie Scott in all her glory dressed in a tight black leather skirt, red slimming halter-neck top and black ankle high-heeled boots.

Lucas beamed but Whitey stared at the girl and said, "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Oh, do mind my manners," Valerie smiled pleasantly, walking forward and holding out her hand, "Valerie Scott, and you must be the famous Coach Durham, I heard so much about," she said, flashing him a pearly smile, straight teeth and all.

Hesitantly, Whitey shook her hand and said, "Scott?" looking down at Lucas, he asked, "And how exactly are you related to Lucas?"

"Sister," she grinned noticing the shocked look on Whitey's face, " _Twin_ sister," she stressed out.

"Never heard about you before," he said doubtfully.

"And why would you? That's exactly what mother dearest wanted," said Valerie with heat.

"Another Scott huh," Whitey whistled looking slightly amused, muttering to himself, "Damn your sperm Danny."

Valerie laughed out loud, "Oh, don't blame Dan for this, he didn't know until I blew the lid off last night after the game. The twin looks of shock on Nathan and Dan's face was not to be missed."

Whitey chuckled, "I like you. You know, you look familiar."

"Hmm, must be all the posters of me your team has plastered onto their lockers that I saw when I made my way over," said an amused Valerie and Lucas fidgeted uncomfortably, he didn't want to hear how other boys ogled at his sister.

"The model! That's right," Whitey whistled, "Never would have expected Danny to have a model as a daughter."

"Didn't think he did either. I say it will be amusing to watch the fireworks happen. Try not to miss it, eh," Valerie winked.

"I'll make sure I don't. Now, may I ask what you're doing here exactly? You don't go to school here," asked Whitey pleasantly.

"Not yet I don't. I start next week; however, as I came to surprise Luke, imagine my surprise when I hear rumors of what happened in English class. I do hope Coach, that Nathan won't be left unscathed," said Valerie, her voice taking a serious tone.

"Lucas threw the first punch, my hands are tied," explained Whitey, and Lucas dropped his head down shamefully.

"Hmm, perhaps. Although, Nathan punched first with his words," sitting down confidently and crossing her legs, Valerie leaned forward and said, "I learned many lessons in life, and one of them is that words have an effect and can hurt more than physical violence, don't you agree?"

"Well, yes of course," said Whitey.

"So then Nathan deserves to be punished," said Valerie with conviction. Before anyone could say anything, Valerie spoke again, "Look Coach, I have been living away from my brother for twelve years, now I don't know how his life here is exactly, or how the students of Tree Hill regard him, but now that I'm here, I won't allow any _bullies_ ," she sneered, "To get away with hazing him! No one, _no one! Calls my brother a bastard and walks away unscathed,_ " she hissed.

Whitey stared at the young girl; the first and only female Scott with the Scott genes, he began examining her, and he approved. She was not one to take a punch from anyone lying down. She was a fighter, and he respected that.

"I hear you," was all Whitey said.

Beaming brightly, shocking Whitey with her abrupt mood change, she held her hand out for one last handshake, "Wonderful Coach Durham. I will be seeing you soon, and it was nice to finally meet you," walking out the office, she turned to Lucas and said, "Luke I'll wait for you outside, kay?"

"Okay," Lucas grinned, giving her a grateful look and getting a wink in return as she walked out.

"Your sister is a spitfire Scott, I'd keep her close to the heart if I were you, she's mighty special that one is," said Whitey gruffly, his eyes still on the spot Valerie just disappeared from.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Locker Room, just as Valerie left Whitey's Office.**

"So what happened after you tackled him?" Tim asked Nathan excitedly.

"Kelly broke it up," said Nathan simply. "Any longer, I might've destroyed him."

"Or, he might have beaten your ass," said a voice from behind them. Turning around Nathan and Tim saw one of their teammate, Jake Jagielski, leaning by his locker.

"What do you know about it, Jagielski," snapped Nathan, glaring heavily at the guy.

"What do any of us know about anything?" came the cryptic response from Jake, "But if I had to take a guess, I'd say that he tackled you first," smirking, he said, "And I'm pretty sure that you were at the bottom when Mr. Kelly broke it up."

"Well you're wrong," growled Nathan, but before he could continue, a feminine voice followed by clicking heels spoke.

"Well, sorry lads, but I think Mr. Cryptic over here is right," the three boys looked up to see Valerie Scott staring at them with fire in her eyes. Walking over to Nathan she sang, "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. What am I to do with you?"

"Why don't you do something to me?" Tim smirked slyly, making Nathan glare at him slightly and for Jake to shake his head in disgust.

Valerie snapped her eyes over to Tim, "You know, I would really like for you to meet my boyfriend. After I'm done crushing you, he would _love_ to have fun with you. He sometimes likes to _play_ with his food, if you get my drift," she spoke threateningly; Tim stepped back, shaking slightly and stayed quiet.

Beaming, Valerie said, "There's a good boy. Just like a dog with a bone, it takes time to train you huh?" her eyes then flickered to Nathan, and he had to admit, he was nervous. Valerie Scott was scary. "You know Nathan, we never got to have a brother sister, têtê-à-têtê, it's honestly sad really."

Valerie stepped back, walking confidently in a slight circle, and she could see from the corner of her eyes that Mr. Cryptic looked deeply amused as he leaned on his locker and watched the two Scotts.

"Uh, I guess?" asked Nathan, not sure what to say.

Looking up amused, a smile curling on her plump lips, she slowly drawled the two words out, "You…guess, huh! Well don't be shy. I'm your big sister – well, by three months, but still counts doesn't it? Tell me about you?"

"I play in the basketball team, my girlfriend is-"Nathan began, but Valerie interrupted him.

"No, no, no, everyone knows that. Let's get personal. I meant what's your personality like?" asked Valerie pleasantly.

Nathan stared at Valerie dumbstruck; this girl made him so damn nervous it wasn't even funny. He was Nathan Scott basketball star and one of the most popular guys in the school, not some bumbling idiot.

"Oh, gosh, fine I'll start," snapped Valerie impatiently, "You see, I lived in Cali with my grandparents since I was four, and I grew up to become an ambitious girl. Did tons of sports, learned a lot of musical instruments and languages and was one of the top students in my year. I enjoy modeling, singing and acting, and I'm building a career out of them. When I turned thirteen I got my first paycheck, and became the iconic Valerie you all know," pausing slightly to wet her lips, Valerie continued, "I was popular, head of the cheerleaders and I have an amazing boyfriend. _However,_ due to the twin thing, I felt my brother needed me. You see, a personality trait of mine is my ability to love the ones I care about, and when I love, I love _fiercely_ and protect my own _fiercely_. Comprendé?

"Uh, yeah… look what's your point? Because you're seriously wasting my time, I have practice," snapped Nathan, finally getting his edge back.

"My point _Nathan_ , is that my brother is my world, he holds a huge part of my heart, and no one, _no one_ , messes with him, otherwise they have me to deal with!" growled Valerie, all pretenses of being nice out the window.

Looking at Jake, she said, "Mr. Cryptic, tell me, do I look like a bastard to you? I mean do you think I am one?"

Finally comprehension dawned on Nathan's face, and Jake said, "No, of course not."

"You're too kind," she beamed at him, before snapping her head and glaring at Nathan, "You leave my brother alone Nathan Scott. Leave him to live his life, and you live yours. I dare you to call him a bastard one more time."

And with one last threatening look, she smiled at Jake and walked out of the locker room, walking past Whitey who had heard everything and giving him a wink as she left.

Jake began chuckling at the blank look on Nathan's face, just as Whitey said, "What, are you putting on makeup? Get out in the gym and start warming up."

As Nathan and Tim were leaving the locker room, Tim whispered to Nathan "Damn Valerie is _hot!_ "

"Shut up Tim!" snapped Nathan, ignoring Lucas completely as he just entered the locker room.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Rooftop of Karen's Café, Haley and Lucas are playing mini-golf.**

"Any side effects?" Haley suddenly asked.

"From what?" asked Lucas, confused.

"Your amnesia."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas chuckled.

"I'm talking about how you never, not once, mentioned to me, _your best friend_ , that you have a twin sister, who is a famous model!"

"Agh, Hales it's not like that. I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Mouth or Skills know. The only ones who knew where my grandparents in California, Mom, Keith and my mom's doctor," said Lucas defensively.

"Seriously?" asked a bewildered Haley, "But why? Why all the secrecy. I mean you two look really close."

"We are close; but mom was paranoid that Dan would get custody over her since she's a girl and all. When we were four, she heard that Dan was moving back to Tree Hill with his family, and she freaked out, hatched a plan with Uncle Keith in the middle of the night and my grandfather picked her up a month later," explained Lucas. "She wasn't supposed to come back, and that's why mom is in a pissed off mood."

"That totally sucks Luke, I'm sorry," said Haley sadly.

"Yeah, well don't be. No matter the distance between us, Valerie and I, we'll always be close," Lucas smiled.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Scott House, Nathan is lifting weights.**

"What is this I hear about a fight?" shouted Dan as he walked over to Nathan.

"Nothing," Nathan continued lifting weights, ignoring his dad who stood over him angrily.

"Did you win?" Dan suddenly asked.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan said, "Dad, it was nothing."

"No, son, it _was_ something. Because if it was nothing, the principle wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?" ranted Dan.

"Dad, he was hitting on my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?"

"Your girlfriend?" scoffed Dan, "Nathan, if you're going to get in a fight, get in a fight over something important. Did you get hurt?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"No."

"Okay, good," said Dan as he started to walk away.

"Did you?" Nathan called out from behind him.

Dan stopped and turned around, his face drawn in confusion, "Me? Why?"

"He wasn't swinging at me, Dad … he was swinging at you," was all Nathan simply said, dropping the weights and leaving the room, leaving Dan to his thoughts.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Whitey's Office.**

"Knock, knock, you called Coach Durham?" Valerie said walking into the office and making herself comfortable, "Uncle Keith said you wanted to have a word with me … I'm not in trouble am I?" she chuckled.

"No you're not," said Whitey sounding amused, "You're brother however…"

Valerie sat up straight, all joking aside, "Is Lucas okay?"

"I wouldn't know. He skipped practice," was all Whitey said.

"Something got to him, my brother isn't a quitter. I'll talk to him Coach, leave it to me," said Valerie getting up.

"Thank you," Whitey smiled, however it dropped slightly when his office door opened just as Valerie was heading out, only for Dan Scott to enter.

Dan stared at Valerie in shock, and Whitey watched amused as he froze in place. Valerie however acted completely normal as she beamed at him.

"Mr. Scott, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hate to miss what I am sure to be a _delightful_ conversation, but I gotta run," said Valerie briskly, her bubbliness not wavering in the slightest as she passed Dan, closing the door she stuck her head in and said, "Bye Coach!"

Whitey broke out in chuckles, watching the bemused look on Dan's face.

"What was she doing in here?" snapped Dan.

"I assume the _she_ you are referring to is Valerie _Scott_ , your _daughter_ ," stated Whitey, leaning back on his chair.

Sitting down, Dan said, "She's no daughter of mine."

"What can I do for you Danny?"

"You can let it go," snapped Dan.

"That's definitely the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it," Whitey laughed.

"If you've got a problem with me, Whitey, don't take it out on Nathan," said Dan seriously.

"What problem would that be, Danny?"

"Oh, I think you know. State Championship," stated Dan. "Now you've gone and humiliated Karen's son in some feeble attempt to get even."

"Karen's son," said Whitey solemnly, all traces of laughter gone. "That's a very convenient way of putting it. It might interest you to know that _Karen's son_ has taken himself off the team," Dan smiled slightly, but Whitey caught it, "Does that make you happy, Danny? Seeing the demise of the kid you fathered and then _abandoned_?"

Ignoring Whitey's comment, Dan cheerfully said, "Hey, move Nathan back to shooting guard and you might finally win that State Championship."

As Dan started to leave, Whitey growled out, "I would be worried about you destroying kids' lives left and right, but something's changed, something's different now."

Stopping by the office door, Dan turned around, looking slightly curious, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Valerie," was all Whitey simply said, making Dan's face go pale.

"What about her?" he snapped.

"Oh, she's changing the tides around here in Tree Hill, Danny. You wait and see. She came over yesterday after Nathan called Lucas a bastard, and the girl is a spitfire; she's not one to mess around with Danny."

Dan merely scoffed, reaching for the door, but Whitey's voice boomed out once more, "Heed my advice Danny, don't provoke the girl; I'd stay on her good side if I were you. Now, shut the door behind you Danny, I had enough of you for one day."

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **River Court.**

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" shouted Valerie, making her way over to her twin brother who sat by the bleachers staring into nothing.

"VAL! Never use my middle name!" yelped Lucas, looking around to see if there was anybody nearby.

"Then go to practice! I never believed my brother to be a quitter," growled Valerie.

"I'm not a quitter, I just … _quit the team_ ," said Lucas lamely.

Valerie rolled her eyes and sat next to Lucas, "You say Poh-tay-toe and I saw Poh-tah-toe; same thing Luke!"

"You don't get it Val, it's intense in the gym with all those people watching, waiting for you to fail. It's not like the River Court," said Lucas softly.

"I get it Luke, really I do. When I was thirteen, you think I wasn't frightened when I walked into the modeling agency? I was; but I put myself out there and look at me now," smiled Valerie. "My next step is acting and singing, you won't see me shy away. When I want something, I go out there, I give it my all."

"You make everything look easy Val," whined Lucas.

"Maybe. Look Luke, there's something eating at you. And I don't think its Nathan, I think its Dan. Don't let him rule your life, don't give him the satisfaction of winning."

Lucas stared at Valerie for a while before his face broke out into a smile, "Thanks Val."

"For what?" asked Valerie.

"For being here."

"Anything for you bro. Us twins must stick together, it's us against the world, remember," Valerie beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Locker Room, Tree Hill High.**

Lucas was walking along the hallway making his way over to the locker room, when he heard a familiar voice shout out, "Uh, son!"

Lucas turned around shocked at seeing Dan there holding a gym bag and looking at him with wide eyes; Dan cursed himself mentally, he didn't know it was Lucas he yelled out to.

Trying to cover the awkward moment, Dan said in a voice of forced calm, "Give this to my boy, would you?" handing over the gym bag, he doesn't even wait for a response before leaving to the gym.

Lucas was left staring at the back of Dan, surprise the main emotion on his features.

"Don't let him take it," Lucas turned around to see Jake. "Your talent, that is. It's all yours."

As Jake took the gym bag from Lucas, Lucas chuckled, "You remind me of someone."

"Let me guess, Valerie," Jake smirked at Lucas who looked surprised again.

"How do you know Val?"

"Oh she came by yesterday to the locker room, put a leash around Tim and threated Nathan for what he said to you in class. Your sister has got spunk huh," Jake chuckled admirably.

"Yeah, well she won over Whitey too, he called her a spitfire," Lucas laughed.

Chuckling, Jake walked into the locker room and handed over the gym bag to Nathan. Lucas stared one last time at the direction Dan disappeared off to, slightly upset. Shaking his head at what Valerie would have done to him if she knew he was upset over Dan, he smirked and went to put over his jersey before pausing suddenly.

Looking at the word 'SCOTT' on the back, he remembered Valerie's words from the River Court; _**don't let him rule your life.**_ Lucas knew the problem was that he felt scrutinized and pressured by the Scott name, it being from Dan, but Val was right.

And so, he ripped it off, Dan wasn't going to rule his life anymore.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Gym, Tree Hill High.**

Valerie walked into the gym, taking a seat near Whitey she waved at him, sending him a thumbs up and he smirked back. Then Dan passed by her, sitting in the seat behind her without even noticing.

Deciding to have some fun, she turned and put on her bubbly smile, "Mr. Scott, hi!"

Upon noticing that his … daughter, sat in front of him, he gaped, "Uh, hi," not used to Karen's children being nice to him due to his relationship with Lucas.

"Valerie?" looking up, Valerie noticed her Uncle Keith and her mother; acting nonchalant she stood up and gave Keith a hug.

"Valerie Lucretia! What are you doing here?" growled Karen. Dan wasn't used to seeing Karen so mean before and he was slightly baffled, but played it off, keeping his eye on Nathan who had yet to come out from the locker rooms.

"You have to be more specific mother, are you talking about the game? Or Tree Hill?" asked Valerie pleasantly.

"Both, young lady!" replied Karen.

"Hmm, I'm here for Lucas. Now I'd ask you the same thing … I mean pardon me, but didn't you miss your son's _first game?_ " snapped Valerie.

"Val-"Keith began to say, but Valerie interrupted him by cheering Lucas as he had just come out, leaving Dan to stare at his unknown daughter in shock.

"GO! LUCAS!"

Dan looked up at the same time Lucas' back was turned. He stared in shock and was slightly upset when he noticed that Lucas had ripped out the 'SCOTT' name from his jersey. Valerie however, began laughing loudly, snickering, "Priceless!"

 **-Time Skip-**

 **[Announcer:]** Unbelievable! Lucas Scott with the three-pointer at the buzzer, and the Tree Hill Ravens are still undefeated! And I tell you what, if you're going to play the Ravens this season, you better take note, there is a new Scott in town!

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Two days later, Gym, Tree Hill High.**

Valerie knew Lucas was hiding something from her, call it the twin thing, but she knew her brother, and she could tell that ever since last game he's been distracted and broodier than ever.

She knew that she couldn't push Luke to talk, so she decided to go to the other guy, the one that knew everything; Coach Durham. However, as she was making her way over to the gym, she overheard Nathan and Tim talking.

Creeping silently, thankful that she wasn't wearing heels, she tried to make out what they were saying without being seen.

"So, what happens if we haze this guy and he doesn't go away?" she heard Tim ask. She knew they were talking about Lucas, and it made her blood boil.

"With what I've got planned, he will," said Nathan confidently and a bit smug.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Tim yet again.

"If he doesn't, I've got a backup plan," replied Nathan, and she could tell he was smirking.

Deciding that she had heard enough, she tailed back to her car and drove away, hatching her own plan.

Back in Cali, she was the most popular girl in school and head of the cheerleading squad, so she knew _exactly_ what hazing was, and she was _not_ happy that they were making her brother suffer, mocking him and trashing his stuff.

Nathan Scott was going to find out _why_ nobody messed with the ones she loved.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **After school, Scott House.**

Dressed in jeans mini-shorts and a snug plain black t-shirt, Valerie walked over to the front door and rang the bell. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened, looking up to see none other than a shocked Dan Scott.

"Mr. Scott, is Nathan home?" asked Valerie politely.

"May I ask what you need him for?" asked Dan, he didn't like where this was going, he didn't want his son befriending Karen's children.

"You may, but I'm not required to answer. It's personal," said Valerie in clipped tones.

"Look… Valerie, you seem like a nice girl, but we don't want anything to with you or your brother," Dan watched as her face turned from polite and bubbly to a dark, menacing look, and he remembered for a moment Whitey's words.

"Thanks for the – compliment Mr. Scott. Believe me, I didn't come here for a _family reunion_ ," she sneered, "Now, you can either call Nathan or I'll just stand by his car and wait all day if I have to. The choice is yours."

She was tough, he'll give her that, and she clearly wasn't intimidated by him at all. Before Dan could say anything, Nathan's voice echoed around them, "Valerie?"

"Oh, goodie, just the one I had been asking for. I came to ask about your hearing aid," when Dan and Nathan looked bewildered, Valerie said, "You know, because I recall telling you to _stay away_ from my brother, yet I find out you're hazing him."

Dan was surprised to see his son look a bit fearful of the tiny girl. Groaning, Nathan said, "I can't believe he told you, what a crybaby."

A look of dark amusement passed over Valerie's features as she said, "Oh, Luke didn't tell me a thing. You and Tim should really watch how loud you speak when anyone could be passing by and _overhear_ you," she snapped.

"Oh. What do you want?" demanded Nathan. Dan watched the whole scene take place since both of them seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"I considered beating the living daylights out of you, but that won't be fair; even though you're an ass, I don't think you would hit a girl. So … basketball, game to 11, I win you leave my brother alone!" growled Valerie.

"You play?" spluttered Dan, making himself known.

"You mean cuz I'm a girl?" asked Valerie, looking more amused than insulted.

"You're on. But if I win, then Lucas leaves the team," said Nathan.

Dan and Nathan watched in plain shock as Valerie didn't even bat an eye, "Deal!"

They made their way over to the basketball net; Nathan passed the ball over to Valerie and said, "I feel it's only fair that you start," he smirked.

Giving back a smirk of her own, Valerie barely looked at the net as she scored a three-pointer, enjoying the flabbergasted looks etched on Dan and Nathan's faces, "Rule number one, _never_ underestimate your opponent," before scoring another three-pointer.

Three minutes later, Valerie won 11-4.

"Whew, that was invigorating, I seem to be a bit rusty, haven't played in a while," said Valerie ignoring the dumbfounded Scotts as she made her way to her car. Before climbing into the car seat, she yelled cheerfully, "It was nice seeing you Mr. Scott. Nathan, let's _not_ do this again. Toodles."

"What the hell was that?" Nathan gaped.

"That, son, was a girl handing your ass," snapped Dan making his way to the house, shaking his head at his- at Valerie, that girl was an enigma to him.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

 **Nathan's room, Scott House.**

Nathan couldn't believe how Valerie just trashed him; if girls were allowed to play in the Ravens then they would be unbeatable.

Shaking his head he called the guys to cancel on wrecking the River Court, he wasn't stupid enough to go back on his word with Valerie.

But, she said to leave Lucas alone, she didn't say _anything_ about Haley. If hurting Haley, hurts Lucas it wasn't completely his fault as it was indirect.

Smirking to himself, he dialed Karen's Café, and after two rings she answered.

"I'm calling for Haley James."

"Yeah, this is her," answered Haley.

"Hey, its Nathan Scott, um, I really need your help."

"Sorry, this isn't her!" snapped Haley, closing the line on his face.

Nathan stared at his phone angrily, before hanging up. He'll just have to ask her again tomorrow to tutor him until she gave in.

###THE SISTER SCOTT###

 **Three days later, Gym, Tree Hill High.**

Valerie is cheering her head off for Lucas as she sat next to Haley in the bleachers, ignoring her mother who sat a few seats away next to Uncle Keith. Karen and Valerie reached an impasse, and she wasn't going to talk to her mother until she stopped harassing her to go back to California.

Valerie watched in amusement as Nathan yelled at Tim for passing the ball to Lucas.

The audience started to flitter out as the game ended and Valerie ran over to Lucas, jumping into his arms as he twirled her around happily.

Karen walked over to them and ignoring Valerie, she said, "So are you excited?"

"What? That we won?" asked Lucas, nudging Valerie to play nice.

"No, because there's running water in the locker room. We're gonna be roughing it until tomorrow," joked Karen.

"You know you guys are welcome to use the water at my place until you get the water running," said Valerie nicely as they passed Dan, a blonde woman and Nathan.

Lucas beamed at her, but Karen glared and said, "No thank you! We will do with what we have. I'm really disappointed with you Valerie, you should go back to California."

Valerie glared at Karen before shouldering past her and walking away.

"Nice mom, really nice," snapped Lucas, going to run after Valerie, but Karen held his wrist in place.

"Leave her! She belongs in California Luke, I'm only doing this because I _care_ ," pleaded Karen.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," shouted Lucas, leaving his mother behind to look for Valerie.

Valerie sat by the hood of her car, dialing and redialing her boyfriend, but he wasn't answering the phone. She really needed to talk to someone; she put up a strong front in front of her mother, but it really hurt when she kept telling her to go away and that she wasn't welcome here.

She missed her friends, she missed her grandparents and she missed her boyfriend.

She sniffled again, wiping her tears roughly from her face as she tried dialing her boyfriend again.

Lucas walked up to Nathan who stood with Dan and a woman who looked to be his mother; not caring that he was approaching his enemy and Dan, he asked, "Did any of you see Valerie?"

"No, what did you lose your leash?" snapped Nathan.

"Nathan! Don't be rude!" shouted Deb in disbelief, looking at Dan for support but he merely avoided eye contact, as he noticed a figure pacing around a familiar car.

"She's there by her car," was all Dan said.

Lucas looked up and as he saw her he breathed out in relief, as he went to run over to her, he heard his mother call out from behind, "Lucas! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"What mom, I gotta go to Val after what you did," Lucius glared at her.

"And you had to ask Dan?" Karen snapped back in disbelief.

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" they heard Valerie scream. All five of them turn to watch as Valerie threw her phone into the car seat and broke down into small sobs.

"Look what you did mom! You don't know how much you're hurting her," said Lucas going to her, but again Karen stopped him.

"Luke you're making a scene, just leave her. Now she'll finally go back to California and be happy," said Karen softly.

"You're insane," Lucius shook his head.

Dan watched the whole scene in shock, he felt so uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to leave, "Deb, Nathan let's go." Leaving Karen and Lucas to their argument, they began walking over to their car, which was parked a few spots away from Valerie, when they heard someone come up to them.

"Hey, excuse me? You wouldn't happen to know where I might find a Valerie Scott do you?"

They turned to see a tall, handsome man who looked to be around twenty, with a lean and toned body, tanned skin, blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"Uh, yeah man, she's over there," Nathan pointed out to a still crying Valerie.

"Thanks man," the guy flashed him a quick smile as he made his way over to Valerie.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be crying out here all alone?"

Valerie froze at the familiar voice she had been so desperate to hear, turning around, her red rimmed eyes bugged out, and a shaky smile came over her face, "Ryan?"

"Hey babe," Ryan Lahote smiled.

"Oh my god Ryan!" she squealed, running over to him, he laughed and held his arms out, catching her as she jumped into him and he twirled her around, placing one hand through her hair from the back of her head.

"Why weren't you answering your phone? I needed you," she pouted.

"Can't a guy want to surprise his girl?" Ryan teased. Valerie giggled, before capturing his mouth with hers in a searing kiss that started turning passionate. His arms snaked over her waist, and he leaned her body against her car as he began kissing her heatedly.

"Well, I guess I don't need to cheer her up anymore, ugh gross, I don't need to see that," mumbled Lucas walking past the three dumbfounded Scotts.

Nathan tore his eyes away, not wanting to see Valerie making out with her boyfriend; he followed Lucas and said, "Look, team's got a party tonight. My parent's beach house."

"Why are you telling me that?" asked a confused Lucas.

"Because I said the team, didn't I? Look, it's kind of the season. Might as well deal with it," stated Nathan before walking away to his car.

"Valerie Scott, Dan?" asked Deb angrily.

Dan snapped his eyes away from his … Valerie and her boyfriend kissing, not liking the fact that someone was touching her that way, no matter how much he tried squashing that feeling away. He looked at Deb and said, "Don't start with me Deb, I just found out about her existence a week ago."

Deb fished the car keys out and gave them to Dan, " _What?"_

"Yeah, can you believe that? Apparently, Lucas has a twin sister, and Karen hid her away in California for twelve years," said Dan indignantly.

"Oh my god," gasped Deb. "That's terrible. Karen doesn't look happy that she's back."

"Not my problem," said Dan, tearing his eyes away from the mirror so that he wouldn't have to see Valerie with the boy as he drove away from the parking.

###THE SCOTT SISTER###

"Ryan what are you doing here in Tree Hill?" asked Valerie.

"Does there have to be a reason for me wanting to see my sexy and amazing girlfriend?" Ryan chuckled fondly, playing with a few strands of her golden hair before placing it behind her ear.

They were sitting in the living room in Roe House, with Valerie sitting on the sofa, her back leaning into Ryan's stomach and his hands were looped around her waist.

"Hmm, not really, but you forget how much I _know_ you. I can read you like a book Ry. We've known each other since I was five," said Valerie seriously, her head tilted so she could look into her boyfriend's sea green eyes.

Ryan pouted, "Blame the grandparents."

"Spill boyfriend," Valerie giggled.

Valerie and Ryan's grandparents were very good friends, and ever since Valerie was five, the Lahote's would bring over their grandson who was four years older than her to keep her company and they became friends. When Valerie turned fourteen, their feelings changed from best friends to lovers and Ryan asked her out. Both their families were thrilled and Rose Roe and Jane Lahote, Ryan's grandmother, began planning their future wedding.

Even when Ryan left for college to play ball at Duke, they stayed strong; but Valerie had always been able to read Ryan like a book, and likewise.

Sighing audibly, Ryan patted Valerie's thigh and said, "I've been offered to play for the NBA."

" _Oh my god, Ry_! That is amazing news, it has always been your dream!" squealed Valerie, interlacing both arms around Ryan's neck. Looking at Ryan, she noticed something was bothering him, "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?"

"That's not it Val, I'm ecstatic, the problem is … I'm going to be busy with games and I won't be able to see you for a _long_ time … I need to focus on playing ball and building my future."

Slowly, Valerie unfolded her arms from Ryan, "I get it," she whispered.

"God, I love you Val and I don't want us to break up, but-"

"No! You're right. I'm sending a demo to begin my career in singing soon, and with modeling and staying in Tree Hill to look out for Luke … it won't be fair to either of us. You being on the road and me traveling the world and living in Tree Hill …"

The two sat together in silence, both their thoughts elsewhere, before Ryan finally broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" he looked unsure and depressed.

"Well, we were best friends before … we can be again. We'll keep in touch, and who knows, if we're meant to be, then one day, down in the future, we'll be together again," Valerie smiled slightly.

"This is one of the cleanest and friendliest breakups in history huh," Ryan chuckled without any humor.

"Well, we started out as friends, and we're both mature _and_ we love each other," said Valerie with a little giggle. "How long are you staying in Tree Hill?"

"Until next weekend," said Ryan.

"Well then, how about we make the best of it until you have to leave?" asked Valerie.

Ryan answered her with a long passionate kiss as he carried her up the stairs and into her room, not once breaking the kiss; Ryan closed the door shut behind them with his leg and threw Valerie down onto her bed before climbing on top of her.

 **A/N:** **How do you like Ryan Lahote? He will be a recurring character in my story … so let me know how you like him.**

 **I'm starting a poll; who would you like to be together? Brathan or Brucas? Naley? Leyton or Peyton/Nathan? I'd like to know your preference, but I'm going to warn you that I might not end up pairing the ones you want together.**

 **Also; if you are interested, I recently put up an OC/One Tree Hill crossover fic, where I promise you it is worth the read … check it out.**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Valerie Scott – Haley Sowers.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Tree Hill High.**

"So, you ready for your first day as a Tree Hill High student?" Lucas looked at his twin sister. In all honesty, Lucas was more worried about the population of Tree Hill, than Valerie. California is the most populous state in the United States, and Valerie thrived there, the small town of Tree Hill would be a piece of cake in comparison, and Lucas pitied the poor folks that would dare cross his spirited twin.

Valerie simply smirked and elegantly clambered out of her beloved car, "Bring it. I have _nothing_ to worry about."

Everyone gaped at the fact that top high-ranked model _Valerie_ was attending a school in small town Tree Hill, and if that wasn't shocking enough, Valerie, THE VALERIE, turned out to be Valerie Lucretia _Scott_ , twin sister to loner Lucas Scott and current basketball player in the Ravens.

Lucas and Valerie split up, and a devious smirk instantly appeared on her visage when she saw the pretty brunette who she found out was called Brooke Davis and was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Her aim was to befriend the perky brunette as not only did they have the whole captain of cheerleader and most popular girl in the whole school gig in common, but Valerie felt as though they would really hit it off and that she was a kindred soul who hid all her hurt and unhappiness behind a bitchy persona.

Uno problemo: Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer A.K.A. Blondie _slash_ Scott slut are a package deal seeing as they are best friends. And… Valerie couldn't stand Blondie _at all_!

"There you are!"

"Here I am," Brooke awkwardly rebutted, looking hesitantly at Valerie. "Can I help you with something?" It was no secret that Valerie bore an animosity with her B.F.F, P. Sawyer and Brooke was too loyal to her blonde counterpart.

"Yup, you are just the lucky lady I have been hoping to run into," Valerie matter-of-factly told her as she casually inspected her manicured nails that were freshly done in French.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, a little attitude in her voice and stance.

Initiating eye-contact, Valerie drawled out, "Well … it isn't every day that the _most_ _popular_ girl in school _slash_ captain of the cheerleading squad _slash_ rich, party girl gets naked in my twin's car, casually forgetting a sexy leopard bra in the backseat, I may add," her tone was bordering on amusement as she leaned against some random dude's locker.

Brooke looked a bit sheepish and a subtle blush colored her cheeks, "Uh, you heard about that," she chuckled slightly, trying to act nonchalant.

"Lucas and I don't keep secrets from each other. Now, this is what you don't know. I left my life in Cali because I sensed that my bro needed me, therefore, if you break my brother's heart, I break your face. And believe me, from one head cheerleader to another, I understand that it would be like, the _worst thing ever_. Got it?" not once did Valerie keep the pleasant smile off her face.

Sporting wide eyes, Brook was honestly intimidated and she wasted no time in vigorously nodding her head in obedience, "Got it."

A genuinely amicable smile replaced the eerie pleasant one. "Then it was nice talking to you Brooke Davis. I look forward to doing so again. Ciao," Valerie waved, parting Brooke with a wink.

"Huh, Valerie and I might actually get along," Brooke muttered to herself with a smirk as she went to class, quashing the bubble of guilt since she wasn't supposed to like the enigmatic Scott girl in solidarity to Peyton.

 **Science Classroom, Tree Hill High.**

Valerie sat on the table next to Brooke's in science class, ignoring the slobbering nerd beside her who wouldn't take his protuberant brown eyes off her person. Valerie had nothing against geeks; she may have been the It-Girl in Cali, the most popular girl in Boarding School with her own clique, but she had never, ever, _ever_ and never would be, the type of Mean Girl that dissed her peers and alienated them.

Valerie Lucretia Scott _despised_ bullies. She completely abhorred that ridiculous stereotype claiming that popular teens had to haze, diss, and bully the unlucky ones that couldn't achieve popularity status. Just like she rolled her eyes at the ludicrous stereotype claiming that blondes are mindless airhead… uh, hello, she was a straight A student, so _not_ a mindless airhead, thank you _very_ much!

Bored out of her mind, Valerie decided to scope her classmates and intrude on their private affairs instead of concentrating on the droning teacher who was currently showing them slideshows. It turned out, that California taught ahead of Tree Hill, so everything she was currently learning, was old school for her. Valerie perked up upon noticing the conniving expression on Brooke's face, and so, she decided to listen in on the scheme Brooke was currently conspiring as she leaned forward and whispered into Nathan's ear, who sat in front of her.

Nathan Scott; the poor bastard… he doesn't even suspect a thing; it never once crossed his mind that Brooke was playing him.

This was _definitely_ going to end badly.

"Brooke, whatever drugs you're on, save them for the party, okay?" Nathan whispered in amusement to Brooke.

Valerie adamantly kept her eyes locked onto her notebook, doodling rubbish so that Nathan and Brooke wouldn't notice her eavesdropping.

"Ah, 'the party.' Guess who's coming with me, and I'll tell you, _Peyton_ ," whispered Brooke with relish, her eyes taunting him. Nathan rolled his eyes and hissed back, "Whatever. She's off my radar. And apparently, I'm off hers too," he added as on cue, Peyton sent a side-glance at Lucas.

"That was pot Peyton. She's totally back on track. And I think the new 'old Peyton' would be open to discussing a reconciliation," whispered Brooke.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She tells me everything," Brooke whispered smugly in retort.

Nathan now looked a bit suspicious – bless the lad, it was about darn time. "What are you up to, Brooke?"

Valerie couldn't help but feel a small pang at that inconsequential exchange. To others, it wasn't noticeable, but in regards to Valerie's trained eye, she could see that the two brunettes went _waay_ back to the extent that they could deftly recognize odd behaviors or anything suspicious in each other. Valerie couldn't help but spitefully resent her mother… if Valerie grew up alongside Luke in Tree Hill; she knew it in her bones that, without a doubt, her and Brooke would have been the best of friends. And she envied Peyton for that. Don't get her wrong, she had no shortage of best friends in Cali that she would die for, but currently she was in Tree Hill with nobody but her twin, and she felt lonely, especially since Ryan would be departing from her life soon.

"What? I just want to see two people that are _perfect_ for each other back together. Is that a crime?" Brooke whispered innocently.

Valerie shook her head pityingly as Nathan turned over to look at Peyton and Brooke smirked behind her knuckle in victory.

 _What are you planning Brooke Davis?_

Unfortunately, her half-brother was too much of an idiot and easily got himself ensnared in Brooke's scheme. Too bad; Valerie would have helped him out … regrettably for him, she knew about the video tape he played in his parent's beach house that day Ryan came to Tree Hill – the video of her parents at prom.

Let the poor boy sink in despair.

 **###THE SCOTT SISTER###**

Valerie beamed happily when she saw her temporary boyfriend _slash_ best friend leaning against her car after school in all his sexy glory, obviously waiting for her and ignoring all the blatant ogling he was on the receiving end of from the female population.

She squealed and ran forwards into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "I thought you were staying at the house all day until I came back?" Valerie inquired, cerulean eyes smoldering at the sight of Ryan.

"I decided to surprise you. Come on, let's go to Karen's Café and get some lunch," Ryan smirked.

"Uh, yeah … no! Like I want to be around my ungrateful mother," Valerie scoffed as she began driving through town.

"The Val I know, would never let anyone tell her what to do or hide from anybody," Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at the subtle change. Subtle or not, Ryan knew Valerie like the back of his hand, and he could instantly recognize if anything was amiss with the blonde bombshell.

Valerie grumbled and dramatically declared, " _Fine_! You win … as usual!" Ryan burst out laughing at that. Valerie parked the car and together, hands interlaced together, they casually strolled into the Café, inwardly smirking at the shocked look on Karen's face due to her entrance.

"Uncle Keith, hi!" Valerie hugged Keith, who gladly returned the hug with equal fervor.

"And who's this?" Keith tried his hardest to give Ryan the once over with a stern look on his face, and failed… badly.

"This is my best friend _slash_ boyfriend and soon-to-be ex-boyfriend back to best friend, Ryan Lahote. Ryan babe, this is my amazing Uncle Keith that you've heard so much about," Valerie introduced Ryan chirpily.

"I'm confused, is it alright if I'm confused?" Keith frowned as he tried to process and decipher what exactly his niece had imparted in her cheerful rambling, to no avail. Taking pity on the poor guy, Ryan offered a simple explanation, "I just graduated from Duke. I play ball and now, the NBA recruited me." He wasn't bothered over the fact that Karen was shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation. In his opinion, Karen Roe was a hypocrite and a poor excuse of a mother, at least when it came to Valerie.

"Yup, and it will be hard on us, what with Ryan constantly on the road and with me and my career taking a new direction … we decided that since he's leaving tomorrow we'll make the best of the time we have left and then we'll go back to being best friends … we used to be friends before we began dating so…" Valerie trailed off with a soft yet sad smile, prompting Ryan to snake an arm around her waist.

"Hopefully in the future we'll get back together, if it's meant to be, if not," Ryan shrugged, "We'll still be friends. Nothing would ever change that."

"Well, that's," Keith shook his head, surprised with their maturity regarding a complex and bittersweet matter. "You two have the most mature relationship I have ever seen."

Valerie giggled, "We get that _a_ lot. Anyways we're sitting for lunch, you want to join us?"

"Nah, you two kids have fun. Ryan it was a pleasure to meet you," Keith smiled, shaking Ryan's hand and pecking Valerie on the cheek. He couldn't help but inwardly mull over the irony that Valerie inherited the attraction to basketball players from her mother; he wouldn't dare process his thought out loud, lest he got mobbed by the angry blonde who sadly, loathed being compared to Karen Roe, her own mother.

"You too," Ryan smiled back pleasantly, and the two of them sat for lunch were Haley waited on their table.

"So, I have news I wanted to share with you," Ryan started off after they had ordered their lunch. Valerie curiously raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Apparently I have been invited to some event at Dan Scott's house tomorrow and I have a plus-one invite."

"Seriously?" Valerie snorted, "That's hilarious. He doesn't know you're my boyfriend, just your name."

"Yeah, apparently he heard someone recruited by the NBA is in Tree Hill and wants me to meet him and his son for 'inspiration' … so what do you say? You want to fool around for a bit? Mess with their heads? Cause mayhem?" Ryan smirked.

Valerie seriously loved her guy and she couldn't help but giddily bounce on her seat, "Oh hell yeah."

 **###THE SCOTT SISTER###**

 **Living Room, Karen's House.**

"Knock, knock," Haley called out trying to locate her best friend and halting in the living room. Lucas whipped around, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "Hey, uh. What are you doing here?"

Suppressing her laughter, Haley approached him, eyeing his wardrobe in disapproval, "First, I am _saving_ _you_ from _that_ tie," she yanked off the offending apparel from around his neck before sighing sadly; it was time to address the elephant in the room, "and second, we need to talk."

Lucas nodded. He too hated the tension between him and his best friend, "Well, we could do both at the same time." They made a beeline toward Lucas' room, and he watched as Haley started perusing through his small collection of ties before finally agreeing on a plain black one that complimented his suit. Donning the tie on for him, she avoided meeting intense cerulean eyes and nervously uttered, "Uh, okay, you're not gonna like this. In fact… you're gonna hate this but I feel that I should tell you in the interest of full friendship disclosure."

A chuckle escaped his lips; Lucas wasn't per say an avoider, but he hated moments of tension and awkwardness. Valerie would grab the bull by its horns and bluntly hash it all out, but him on the other hand; when he found himself in a situation of surmounting tension, Lucas relied on jesting remarks and creating humor; "Yeah, right. What could be worse that you tutoring Nathan, huh?" It was when wide chocolate orbs met his intense ceruleans in a beseeching manner that the penny dropped and he finally understood. Unconsciously, his face morphed into a mixture of horror and disgust, "You _like_ him."

Haley winced; it wasn't a question, it was an accusing statement, and she couldn't help but nervously wring her wrists, "Luke, don't freak out on me, okay? I can't help it any more than _you_ can!" God, how she wished that she decided to confront Luke in Valerie's presence; Haley had yet to spend any leisure time with the blonde model, and other than passing smiles at High School or Karen's Café, they hadn't interacted, but Haley knew that Valerie Scott was the only person with the ability to get through Lucas' thick, judgmental and honestly, hypocritical skull.

"I don't like him!" Lucas snappishly retorted hoping the earth would hurry up swallow him whole. He couldn't believe his sweet, smart and innocent best friend Haley was foolish enough to get trapped into _Nathan's_ web of deceit.

Haley rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Lucas on the shoulder, "I'm talking about you and Peyton. I mean, it's no secret that your sister loathes her, and yet she accepted the fact that you like her! We don't decide who we like. We just- it happens!"

Overlooking the fact that Haley used his sister to make a point, Lucas snarled out, unable to control the sudden anger that consumed him, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?!" It's freaking Nathan Scott! The guy was a cocky, arrogant, player who proudly cheated on Peyton in public back when they were still a couple; for crying out loud! Haley's supposed to be smarter than that!

"I-I'm not _getting_ myself into _anything_!" Haley argued, "I am thinking about _maybe_ getting into something that is _never_ gonna happen anyway, so-"

"But what could you possibly like in the guy, huh?" Lucas interjected, he didn't sound frustrated anymore, merely perplexed and highly curious. To him, Nathan was a dick, nothing more, nothing less. Stuttering at the sudden change in topic, Haley blustered around, waving her hands wildly in the air, "D-Different things. We connect. Yes, he _can_ be a total ass, _sometimes_ , but I'm telling you, it's just a defense mechanism," she implored, rising from her sitting position on Lucas' bed, "He _really_ opens up to me, Lucas."

Lucas didn't like it, but he couldn't deny Haley anything. She had to do her own thing and learn from her mistakes. Masking his groan, he gave her a stern look, "You know how I feel about him."

Haley pouted, nodding her head sadly, "And I'm sorry for that. I am."

Finally, Lucas sighed in defeat, "But I get it, all right? I understand. Just… do me a favor-"

"Be careful?" Haley shot out, her expression one of irritation, "I wish _everybody_ would _stop_ saying that.

 **###THE SCOTT SISTER###**

 **Scott House.**

Ryan and Valerie walked over to the Scott's house, hands interlaced and identical wicked grins masked behind benign smiles. Upon noticing Valerie's presence, Dan blanched. Deb held his hand tightly and the two of them walked over.

"Valerie, I didn't know you were invited," said Dan with a fake smile on his face.

"Dan, be nice," Deb hissed, "Hello, I'm Deborah Scott, and you must be Lucas' twin sister I've been hearing so much about. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you, too. At least you are polite, unlike your husband and son," said Valerie in a biting tone though she kept her polite smile firmly in place. Dan simply gaped at her and her fierce audacity, while Deb was flabbergasted, not quite knowing how to reply to the blunt insult wrapped deftly in cordiality.

Ryan chuckled and brought her closer to his chest, kissing her forehead, "Val, be nice. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm Ryan Lahote, Valerie's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you and thank you for the invite."

"You- _You're_ Ryan Lahote," stuttered Dan, for once he was lost for words, forgetting his manners completely along with usual arrogance. He then looked at Valerie, "You're dating an NBA recruit that just graduated from Duke College? Don't you think he's too old for you?" he cursed himself the second the words spewed out of his mouth.

"You aren't starting to care for me, are you Daddy Dearest?" said a smirking Valerie in a mocking tone, "Anyways, I have known Ryan since I was five, _not_ that it's any of your business."

"Oh well, how wonderful. Why don't you head on inside and enjoy the night," Deb smiled, trying to alleviate the awkward situation. Valerie beamed in return, "Thank you, Mrs. Scott, Mr. Scott. C'mon babe, I'm thirsty," she tugged a fondly smiling Ryan inside who couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's antics.

Deb scrutinized their retreating backs, unable to repress a smile from appearing on her visage upon noticing the pure love on Ryan's face, "He really does love her. Ah, too be young and in love. Don't you miss it, Dan?" But her husband merely grunted, parting her with, "I'm heading over to the bar. Need a drink." and walking away.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Nighttime.**

Whitey stood by the refreshments table, hands nitpicking for cashews when an erratic Dan marched over. "You had a little sin of omission there in your speech, Danny boy," he absently uttered, still searching for cashews. Oh, how he loved to rile up Dan Scott, only second to teaching ball.

"Didn't I mention the coaching staff?" Dan mocked, knowing he very well did not. Whitey smirked and handed over the bowl to a smug Dan, "If you did, I didn't hear it. You should fill that up by the way, you're out of cashews."

Before he could walk away, a bright smile lit up his wizened features at the sight of a vibrant Valerie running toward him while dragging an attractive blonde man over. "Coach Durham, I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ryan Lahote. He graduated from Duke last semester and the NBA recruited him!"

Ryan beamed fondly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before shaking hands with the amused Coach, "You'll have to excuse Val. She's my biggest supporter. Sometimes I think she's more excited than I am," Ryan chuckled. Whitey let out a booming laugh, and Valerie subtly escaped, leaving the two basketball fanatics to have a moment alone.

Valerie sighed sadly, eyes brightening up slightly at the swing set and she immediately hastened over to one of them, making herself comfortable. There was a beautiful, calming breeze in the air; Valerie closed her eyes and tilted her head backward, face upwards, letting the calming weather to wash away her sadness. Truth is, she was elated for Ryan. He had been working tirelessly for years to reach to where he currently was and Valerie would not be selfish with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted upon hearing somebody approaching her. "Mr. Scott? Uh, can I help you with something?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty in her tone; her biological father made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, and she was perfectly okay with that. Dan didn't know what possessed him, but he blamed his insatiable curiosity and the need to know everything. When he watched her cunning maneuver in getting Whitey and Lahote alone together, he didn't fail to interpret the palpable misery on her face.

"Call me curious," Dan muttered, sitting on the free swing beside her, "I'm curious about your relationship with Lahote. He went to Duke, he's heading off to play NBA. That's a big distance especially with him being on the road-"

"Mr. Scott," Valerie interrupted, she could see where he was going and for some reason, she wasn't annoyed with his questioning. She understood that her situation with Ryan brought back memories for Dan, memories of his past, and that it was personal to him. "His plane leaves after midnight and with that, our relationship ends," the breeze hit her face and she turned to look Dan Scott in the eyes with her intense yet saddened ceruleans, "I'm not a selfish person, Dan. Ryan's grandparents and mine go way back, despite our age difference, we hit it off right from the get-go when I was five and ever since then, we've been helping each other achieve our dreams and our goals in life. I may be a model, but my passion has always been singing and acting, me becoming a model was the first step to get a shoe-in in the celebrity world; the world of fortune and fame; showbiz. Ryan always dreamed about joining the NBA. And then somewhere along the way, we fell in love."

Dan was enraptured with Valerie's tale; he forgot for a moment that they weren't supposed to be in speaking terms, and that he wasn't supposed to get close with her, but he couldn't help but be affected by her story. And a small part of him admitted that he desired to know about the daughter he never knew existed… to understand her better, discover her dreams, her past, her childhood. Everything he had been starved from.

"I started achieving my goals at the age of thirteen. Ryan started when he got a full ride to Duke. And now, Ryan's dream started before mine, and if I love him, if I _truly_ love him, I would let him go, let him live his dreams and succeed and just, just be happy for him. Our breakup was always a possibility. I love him, therefore, I'm setting him free. We'll be best friends again, and always be there for each other and… if we're meant to be, then someday in the future, someday we'll find each other again."

Dan gruffly cleared his throat, touched and proud with his… with Valerie. Wordlessly, he stood up to leave, but abruptly halted in his tracks with her next words. "I don't blame you, you know. Not entirely." Baffled, Dan whipped around, seeing nothing but genuine honesty in her expression as she smiled sadly ahead, evading eye-contact, "I just wanted you to know… unlike Luke and my mom, I don't completely blame you. You always dreamed to play ball and join the NBA. Luke and I, we were, well … to put it bluntly, why should one night of passion ruin your entire future. Don't get me wrong, I think you could've handled the whole pregnant situation better, but… you were only eighteen, everyone has a right to be selfish at that age. There's nothing wrong with being selfish."

Dan remained in his spot, eyes watching as Valerie shouldered past him and walked away to rejoin her boyfriend. Staring at the vacant swing his daughter had been sitting on, he couldn't suppress the smile that lit up his features. Valerie wanted nothing to do with him, that was perfectly clear, but for once… for once somebody partly stood on his side, and understood his point of view, somebody who didn't look upon him as the asshole that could only do wrong. And he was deeply touched, affected by her words.

 **Backyard, Scott House.**

Valerie was once again attached to Ryan's side, a devious smirk crossing her face once she noticed Nathan, Tim and Jake A.K.A Mr. Cryptic huddled together. Ryan rolled his eyes fondly, "Baby, what are you planning?"

"Just play along," she quickly hissed before beaming at a flushed Tim, "Timmy, hiya. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan, this is Tim, the one I told you about." Ryan swallowed his chuckle, recalling Valerie educating him in regards to the creepy friend of her half-brother that had been spreading distasteful rumors about him bagging her. Jake grinned into his Coke while Nathan smirked in amusement, enjoying Tim's deer caught in the headlight expression.

"H-Hi," Tim squeaked, eyes taking in Ryan's muscles as he vividly remembered Valerie informing him that her boyfriend likes playing with his food. "Uh. Whatever you heard, it's-it's not tru- oh! Hey, my Dad is calling me. Bye!" and he scuttled away with his tail tucked between his legs.

Full on laughing now, Jake grinned good-naturedly, "That was beyond cruel. Hey man, I'm Jake, Jake Jagielski," he offered a hand that Ryan instantly shook. Nathan went to leave but Ryan stopped him, "Hey, man, you got a second. Your Dad invited me over to talk to you about ball. You interested?"

Surprised at the offer, Nathan briefly glanced at Valerie who shrugged and joined Jake's side before nodding bemusedly at Ryan. Jake arched an eyebrow, "What's that about?"

"Knowing Ryan, he's probably giving him a pep talk about watching my back. So overprotective it's not even funny," Valerie huffed, stealing the plastic cup from his hand and tasting a sample. Jake gaped at the blonde bombshell in shock, eyes taking in the aura of confidence radiating from her. "Ugh, _plain_ Coke. Seriously, Mr. Cryptic. I was hoping that you laced it with Jack," she returned the cup to him, "Oops, sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm used to hogging my friends' drinks back in Cali. It's kind of an unconscious thing of mine. I could totally go get you a refill if yo-"

Jake smiled widely, shaking his head in amusement, "Nah, nah, it's-it's cool. Just unexpected." Scrutinizing the blonde, Jake couldn't help but find himself attracted to her, and not just her looks, she was a ball of sunshine and full of energy that, despite his current problems that were overwhelming him, he couldn't help but smile in her presence, "You know, I'm gonna stick with my previous statement."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Valerie teased.

"That you've got spunk."

Hmm, Jake Jagielski had the potential of being her very first friend in Tree Hill.

 **Basketball Court, Scott House.**

Nathan aimlessly bounced the ball, green eyes taking in the boyfriend of his half-sister who so happened to be the embodiment of what he wanted to become after graduating high school and leaving Tree Hill. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about, cause I'm sure our little heart to heart about Duke and the NBA was an excuse," Nathan pointed out; they had just finished discussing their future and dreams in playing ball and he decided it was time to get to the crux of the matter.

Ryan smirked, "You know, deny it all you want, Nathan, but… you're a lot like Valerie than you think."

Nathan gaped; out of all the possibilities their conversation could be directed at, _that_ was nowhere close to what he had been expecting. Chuckling at the speechless Scott, Ryan clarified, "Now, don't get me wrong, I barely know you. I've met Luke when he visited Cali and I see a lot of Val in him. However, Valerie has many traits that are uniquely hers. She's ah, she's special, definitely one of a kind."

"You really love her, don't you?" Nathan mused out.

"Oh, without a doubt," Ryan didn't even hesitate with his declaration, not even for a nanosecond. Cocking his head to the side, Nathan couldn't help but point out, "Then why are you two breaking things off? Why leave her?"

Ryan smiled sadly and tucked his hands into his front pockets, "Val would kill me if I quit my dreams to stay with her. Contrary to what she believes, I know she doesn't want me to go and that her whole cheerful act about me leaving is exactly that… an act. But, I gotta fulfill my dreams, just like she has to as well, otherwise, maybe not now, or in a year or ten, but… somewhere in the future we'll come to regret our decision and maybe resent each other." Giving Nathan a solemn look, he disclosed, "When we evolved from best friends to lovers, we promised each other that no matter what, we'll never quit our dreams, even if it hurts to leave each other behind. The moment finally arrived. I just so happened to be the first one to leave."

"So, uh, not that I mind, but… why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling her brother?"

Ryan smirked, "Like I said. Deny it all you want, Nathan, but at the end of the day, you're her brother too. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. Besides," Ryan added as an afterthought before Nathan could interrupt, "I already spoke to Luke last night. Now I'm telling you, asking really, for a favor… please, take care of Val once I leave. She may put on a hard front and act indifferent with her whole tough girl routine, but she's gonna be in a world of hurt and depression and she'll end up acting out trying to relieve the pain of our breakup. I know you want nothing to do with her and I'm not asking for you to bond or anything, just… look after her. At least from afar. Please."

Severely uncomfortable especially with Ryan Lahote putting him on a pedestal, Nathan nodded, "I can't make you any promises but, I'll do what I can, man."

Ryan nodded dejectedly, "That's all I'm asking for."

 **###THE SCOTT SISTER###**

 **Backyard, Scott House.**

Shit had really hit the fan!

The second Ryan and Nathan returned from their têtê-à-têtê, Brooke went full on diva. In her defense, she was really hammered on booze, but well… major scandal moment.

Valerie was burrowed in Ryan's arms, leaning against his chest and watching the catastrophe being unleashed with wide, disbelieving eyes and a smidge of interest. Oh how she loved drama, just when it wasn't revolved around her, that is.

After messing with Nathan and Peyton, who ended up ditching him for Luke, the cunning brunette decided to have a go on destroying whatever hell kind of budding relationship Nathan and Haley had together, in public.

"Listen up, everybody!" Brooke giggled loudly, prompting all the hubbub to wane and for all eyes to be solely focused onto her. Valerie shook her head and muttered to Ryan, "This is going to end badly." She honestly felt bad for Brooke; obviously the brunette was hurt and acting out due to the fact that her idiotic twin chose Blondie over her.

"It's time to play truth or dare. Or maybe just _dare_ ," Brooke smirked, olive-green eyes burning Peyton's form, "Nobody really tells the truth anymore," she then pivoted to face one of the cheerleaders, "Let's see… Theresa, I dare you… to go pinch Whitey's ass."

Laughter permeated the air and Valerie snorted into Ryan's chest, cerulean orbs brightening with mirth as Theresa traded a wicked smirk with hammered Brooke and sauntered away to complete her dare. Brooke returned her attention to Peyton who suddenly looked extremely nervous, "Let's see… _Peyton_ -"ignoring the blonde's cajoling, she spat out, "I dare you to show us how you _really_ feel. Kiss Lucas."

Valerie had to give it to Blondie; despite her mortifying position and being put on the spot in front of all of her peers, she yanked Lucas's head towards hers and kissed him, long and hard. Cerulean eyes flickered from an envious Brooke to a wounded Nathan, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes when Lucas followed Peyton who was currently leaving the premises. "Damn, I was really rooting for Brooke," she hissed.

Ryan gaped at her, "Really?"

"Ah, c'mon, Ry. The poor girl is hurting. It's written all over her face. Blondie is her best friend who told her that she had no feelings for Luke and then sneaks around behind her back. Brooke could be Brittany's twin, it's not even funny." Ryan nodded, but kept quiet. Brittany Taylor was one of Valerie's best friends who gave off the first impression of being a skanky redhead and full-on diva, who enjoyed ruining everyone's reputation, when in reality; she was hiding the pain the world dealt her… story for another time. Valerie was snapped out of her reverie when Brooke spoke up again upon noticing Haley join them in the backyard.

"Tutor Girl!" she shrieked in fake elation, "Haley right? Nathan's personal little care package. Everything's starting to make so much more sense now. You two are _adorable_ ," she swooped toward the meek brunette like a vulture, ignoring Nathan's menacing glare that spoke in volumes for her to 'back off'. "What was my favorite part," she tapped her index finger against chin, "'Believing you'll do well is half the battle…" she smirked at Nathan, " _You_ _know_ , Tutor Girl's little love note you passed around earlier- the one that said, 'Call me if you need _anything at all_ ," she winked at Haley who currently sported a horror-stricken, mortified expression before running away, ignoring Nathan's desperate calls.

Sighing at Brooke, Nathan simply said, "Games are getting old, Brooke."

"Huh, I think I'm going to like it here in Tree Hill," Valerie giggled, watching as Brooke grabbed a vodka bottle from behind a random bush. Ryan laughed, "I had no doubt you would. Drama had always been your favorite genre, babe."

 **###THE SCOTT SISTER###**

 **The Airport.**

"Well, this is it," Ryan sighed, unable to face Valerie's woebegone expression that she was bravely trying to hide, "Listen to me, Val. Don't cry, just, … if you need anything, anything at all, my phone will always be on me. No matter what, I'll always answer you. _God_ , I love you Val."

"I love you too, Ry," Valerie sobbed, unable to maintain her elated façade any longer now that the moment of him leaving her had finally arrived, "Don't you ever forget me, you hear me? When you're this big shot NBA player, and when all the ladies are clamoring over you, remember me, your best friend."

A tear leaked down his face, uncaring over portraying a macho front, "Damn it, Valerie. I can never forget you and you know that. In fact, I'll make sure to call you at least once a week, maybe more. We may not be in a relationship any more, but… you're still my Val, my best friend, you take care of yourself. I want to hear all the drama that would no doubt unfold in Tree Hill. You hear me?!"

Five minutes later, Valerie Scott broke down, her body wracking with violent sobs as she watched the love of her life walk away and take the last step toward his dreams… towards his future ... and away from her.

She didn't know how long she morosely sat in her car staring blankly ahead and occasionally wiping away the damn tears that wouldn't stop falling, when her cell rang. She frowned slightly at the unknown number. " _Hello?_ "

" _Hey uh, Valerie? This is Nathan, I know this probably isn't a good time, but I need a favor…_ "

 **Scott House.**

Despite her morose disposition and her ghastly appearance, Valerie couldn't hide the amusement that lit up her depressed features as Nathan appeared in her line of vision, carrying an unconscious Brooke bridal style.

"Uh thanks. I didn't think Peyton would be comfortable around Brooke at the moment, with, you know-"

"The mortifying scene she created in front of the whole popularity clique," Valerie laughed softly, "Nah, it's cool. I got plenty of room where I could store her drunk behind."

Nathan nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably as he watched Valerie take out a blanket from the trunk and tenderly cover Brooke from the biting wind. He didn't fail to notice her red-rimmed eyes, tear-stained face and the utter lack in her cheerful, vibrant and bubbly persona she usually had, "Ryan left, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But it's okay. He deserves a shot in his dream," Valerie stated in a dull monotone, and for some reason, it deeply disturbed Nathan. He shook his head, the girl was a stranger, he shouldn't care about her _at all_. "Well, I'm gonna head inside. If you have any trouble with Brooke, let me know. Her hangovers are usually a handful," Nathan said as he began to turn away from her.

"Wait! Uh," tucking a loose golden curl behind her ear, Valerie focused her intense eyes on her estranged half-brother, "When Haley ran out earlier, I couldn't help it… I like sticking my nose in other people's business, it's kinda, uh, well according to Luke, an annoying trait of mine but…"she bit her lip to stop her from full-on rambling, "I texted her the truth. Told her that you never passed that care package or whatever it was, around."

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked, there was no bite in his tone, but genuine curiosity and a hint of confusion.

Shrugging, Valerie hoped into her car and placed both hands on the steering wheel before smiling sadly at Nathan, "I know the kind of person Brooke is. She reminds me of one of my best friends in Cali. She was just having a bad day, and Brooke's obviously hurt that Luke chose Peyton over her. She didn't mean to _purposely_ spite you and Haley. She wanted others to share her pain. You and Haley don't deserve to take the fall. Good luck. Don't blow it."

And with those parting words, Valerie drove off into the night, leaving Nathan to stand in a shocked trance, pondering over the enigma that was Valerie Scott.

 **A/N:** **Hey so…. yeah, don't kill me for taking** _ **ages**_ **to update. I didn't do it on purpose! XD**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I found the departure of Ryan so sad! But what to do… I already have so much plans for Valerie.**

 **Did you like the Val/Nate moment? What about the little heart-to-heart with Val/Dan? XD I wanted to portray her differently… what with her mother abandoning her, and going through the same thing Dan went through with her boyfriend Ryan, she would understand Dan better and feel with him.**

 **Let me know what you think! And I'll try and update this story more regularly from now on, I just lacked inspiration to be honest, LOL! But now I'm BACK! And Valerie will kick ASS.**

 **R &R.**


End file.
